How to NOT enjoy the Student Body
by heathnils
Summary: Mathias knows that something bad is in the works when his college gets a new counselor. Too bad that nobody, save for his intimidating roommate and his naive boyfriend, believes him. Being a class clown sucks when no one will take you seriously when you are being serious, not even your own boyfriend. AU, numerous mentioned pairings, Human names used.
1. Morning

**This was actually based on a really old roleplay me and a friend of my did when we were in middle school. Although we used different characters, the story plot's the same. :D Ladies and Gentlemen, a DenNor fanfic. c: Don't own Hetalia...**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

A hand shot out from under a pile of blankets as the alarm clock blared into the morning light. Once it reached its target, the hand then soon became a fist as the man slammed it down on to the snooze button of the machine that dared to intrude on his sleep. Grumbling, Mathias Kohler sat up in bed and fumbled for the alarm clock, bringing it close to his sleep-ridden blue eyes for closer inspection.

6:00 am.

Who the hell gets up at 6 in the morning?! Letting loose a large yawn, he set the clock back onto the bedside tale while running a hand thought wild blonde hair. He decided to lie back down and fall back asleep only to have that tossed out the window when his bedroom door flew open and he was walloped in the stomach by a backpack.

"Get up."

Now wide awake, he sat back up and glared at his intruder while clutching the backpack in his hands.

"What the hell, Berwald? What was that for?"

The intruder, Berwald, didn't answer he just stared at him with his blue eyes that hid behind a pair of glasses, holding his own backpack slung over his shoulder. His blond hair looked short and messy as usual. The one thing that caught Mathias' attention was the outfit he was wearing. A crisp clean white shirt with a black tie was coupled with a pair of pressed dress slacks. That combination can't be a good sign.

"Time for first day of school."

Mathias groaned. That was not what he wanted to hear.

"Hurry up and get dressed."

"Can I not go and say I did?" Mathias asked, looking over at the calender hung by his bedside table.

"No."

"Crap." He sighed, "Fine. I'm getting up."

Mathias threw the sheets off of his body as he swung his legs over onto the floor. He stretched his arms up wide and over his head before standing up and began searching for something decent to wear in the clustered mess that was his room. Upon finding a shirt that would qualify, he turned to see Berwald still standing in his doorway. He frowned.

"Don't you have to be a creepy peeping-stalker somewhere else, Oxenstierna?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, "I know I'm sexy, but come on..."

"You keep telling yourself that. Today's Tino's first day at college." Berwald answered, adjusting his glasses before turning on his heel and walking down thw hall, "So I must go and help get him settled on campus grounds..."

"You know if you're so worried about him being on a 'huge' college campus, like a lost lamb in a pack wolves," Mathias called, smirking as he slipped into some jeans, "Why not ask him to dorm with us so you can keep a close eye on him?"

"I was going to suggest that at lunch."

Mathias nearly face-palmed after the front opened and closed with a snap. He didn't really mean for Berwald to take him so seriously. Normally, he never did and often chastised him for such childish humor, but he recollected himself at the thought. With someone like Tino around, maybe Berwald won't be such a hard-ass like he was last year.

He pumped his fist into the air in silent victory. _'Thank you Tino for being Berwald's boyfriend.'_

After looking himself over in the mirror finding his image acceptable, he grabbed his backpack and slung it onto his back as he followed Berwald's earlier example. Once he was out into the soft rays of sunshine, he quickly locked the door before turning and running into someone. It was his boyfriend, Lukas Bondevik.

"Hey, just the one person I wanted to see!"

Mathias collected the smaller male into his arms, trying to place a kiss on his lips only to have to have Lukas attempt to shove him away.

"Knock it off."

"Aaw, come on Norge..." Mathias playfully whined, loosening his grip on the man, giving him his best sad puppy eyes he could, "I know you want it..."

Lukas huffed at the sound of his nickname, his dull dark blue eyes scanning his boyfriend's cheery light blue ones. He blushed a powder pink as he brushed light blond hair back into place on the right side of his face will the little hair curl on his left side just bounced in response. He wore a simple dark blue tee with light gray pants. He leaned forward and placed a quick peck to the taller man's lips.

"Satisfied?" He asked, wiping his mouth on the back on his hand.

"For now..." Mathias smiled, nuzzling his face into the smaller male's hair, "What class are you starting the year off with?"

"Geography."

"Sounds fun."

"Yes... It should be tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Mathias paused, "Why tomorrow?"

"Today we have an assembly to welcome a new counselor... Since a certain **someone, **his best friend and his roommate scared off the last one."

"HEY!" Mathias interjected defensively, "It was that dumbass' fault. He needs to learn about personal boundaries, that and it was all Berwald's fault."

"Uh-huh."

"IT WAS!"

"You're annoying." Lukas sighed, dragging Mathias to the auditorium, "Let's just get this done and over with."

"Can we not, go do something else and say we did?" Mathias wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Lukas barely looked at him.

"No."

"Aaw, you're no fun Norge."

"Whatever."

* * *

**Same names, same everything... X3 I'm starting a fan comic on this on DeviantArt under JayJaySpirit so keep a watch out... **


	2. The New Counselor

**Chapter 2. And to those you are studying Latin or know how to read and write, please don't say anything. I'm well aware the actually meaning is incorrect, but that's how I want the story to go. The true translation will be revealed in later chapters, I promise. Trust me.**

* * *

The auditorium was in the process of having its seats finishing filling up with the many students of the college campus by the time Mathias and Lukas arrived. They walked to a set of bleachers in front of the podium walking up the steps until Mathias had spotted his friend, Tim Mogens who waved at him while sitting next to Berwald and Tino.

Tim, right after Berwald, was another close friend of Mathias' since childhood. Tim had quite muscular build with a short, vertical scar on the right side of his forehead. His hair was short, spiky dirty blond that was held up by styling gel with well-kept sideburns, and his eyes were the color that was between being amber and green. He wore a blue and white striped scarf with a white tee, denim jacket, jeans and combat boots. He smirked as Mathias and Lukas approached him closer.

"And here I thought you were gonna skip your first day back to school."

"Was gonna," Mathias laughed as he sat down, "But Berwald was like, Nope."

Berwald didn't answer as he pushed his glasses to place while Lukas rolled his eyes and shaking his head. Tim laughed.

"Same here. But you know me, I couldn't say no to my sister's puppy eyes."

Mathias chortles as his eyes drifted over to Berwald and his boyfriend, who were sharing a tender kiss between the two. His smile grew wide.

"Hey it's Finny!" Mathias called waving at Tino, "How's my favorite Finny!"

"Hey Mathias." Tino smiled, waving back.

Tino was probably the shortest one out of their group but the cutest. He had short blond hair and violet eyes, it was hard to believe that with a cute face like that, he could still be so serious when needed to be. He wore a baggy white long-sleeved shirt that was had a black vest draped over it, he had on a pair of tight blue jeans and calf-sized boots and wore a cute white beret on his head.

"So where's my kiss, huh, Finny?" Mathias teased, winking at him. "Why does only Sve over there get a kiss from you?"

Tino flushed a red color and began stumbling over his words, trying to explain why he didn't get one, when he felt Berwald's arm wrap around his waist and pulled him closer protectively. He glared at Mathias.

"Tino's MY boyfriend, Mathias." Berwald growled in warning.

"I know, I know," Mathias laughed as Lukas' temple twitched in annoyance, "I can't help teasing Tino, Berwald! He's just so damn cute when he blushes and you know it!"

Berwald nodded but kept his arm around the Finnish boy securely as Tino smiled and nuzzled the Swede's chest, wrapping his own arms around him. He gave the Dane one last glare before turning his direction to the front. Mathias rolled his eyes. Can't Berwald every trust him?

"Attention. Your attention please."

All the chattering had ceased and all eyes turned to the podium to see a portly man with little hair, small beady eyes in a good suit standing behind it. He beamed up at the crowd in bleachers, before beginning his speech.

"Welcome back to another year here at White River Academy."

Mathias and Tim yawned as the rest of the populace clapped or cheered. Boring. Lukas nudged Mathias hard in the ribs.

'What?' He mouthed, rubbing his side.

'Be serious for once in your life.' Lukas mouthed back, 'It won't kill you.'

Mathias sighed in annoyance. As much as he loved Lukas, he really hated it when Lukas nagged him on various things. Like a stick in the mud. He rolled his eyes and did what Lukas asked.

"To the new students, you can always turn to the Student Center, the Learning Building or an older student if you have any questions or if you're lost." He smiled, "If you wish to join a sport or a student-based club, turn to the Gym or the Student Center respectively."

"Think you wanna try out a sport this year?" Mathias whispered to Tim, "I'm thinking of joining the soccer team."

"I'm gonna try tennis." Tim shrugged, "Heard from Kiku that it's actually a fun sport."

"Before I continue farther I want to remind both the oldest and newest students of the school policy of no drinking, smoking with 25 feet of a building, littering or any other misconduct. If you have any questions, you can turn to Campus Safety or Security."

Mathias scoffed. Does this guy not know how many times he and Tim broke a couple of those rules?

"This is pointed mostly at you Mr. Kohler and Mr. Mogens." The man said looking directly at them as the rest of the college students giggled or chuckled, turning their directions to the two men.

"Why is it that you always blame us for that?" Mathias smirked, "It's like you think we're the ones doing it Mr. Jange."

"BECAUSE IT'S MOSTLY YOU TWO!"

"Alright, alright. No need to get testy." Mathias sniggered as Tim low-fived him.

"Yes, well... Whatever. Back to what I wanted to say." The man, Mr. Jange, said as he shuffled his papers, "Oh, yes. Please welcome our new counselor since our last one was driven away by three certain people. *cough* Kohler. *cough*"

Mathias, Tim and Berwald rolled their eyes. Was it really their fault the last one didn't understand personal boundaries? What does a guy have to do to conve such a message? Geez.

"I would like you all to meat your new counselor, Mr. Caro Perussi."

The entire auditorium burst into applause as a tall, fair skinned man walked onto the podium, smiling and waving at the audience as he walked closer to Mr. Jange. He had a medium build about him, with raven kept in a low ponytail and pale blue eyes that were hidden behind squared glasses. He wore a similar outfit like Berwald's, except he had his sleeves rolled up.

"Is there anything you would like to say about yourself, Mr. Perussi?" Mr. Jange asked once as the clapping died down.

"Yes. To get this off everyone's chests, because I'm pretty sure you are all curious about its origins," He turned smiling into the crowd, "My name is indeed Latin and it means 'Evening remains'."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, actually."

He turned to look at Mathias' direction. For some reason, this man was giving the Danish man the creeps, he couldn't explain why though. Maybe it was the way he was looking at him while smiling? Whatever it was the large Dane couldn't help shivering, earning a curious look for Tim and a raised eyebrow from Lukas.

"I hope we can all become very good friends and work well together while I'm here."

The entire auditorium burst into applause once again as Mr. Perussi finished and smiled brightly.

"Well with that said, you may return to your normal schedules." Mr. Jange smiled, "Now off with all of you. Get to your classes. That means you, Mr. Karpusi, Mr. Lovino Vargus and Mr. Machado!"

As the entire auditorium began to file out, Mathias decided to remain in his seat, trying to maul over what happened during that brief eye contact then and there.

"Hey," He felt Tim grab his shoulder, looking at him curiously, Lukas, Tino and Berwald seemed to share the same feelings, "Something wrong?"

"No..." Mathias replied, "But for some crazy reason... I-I feel uneasy about this Perussi guy. I can't really explain it..."

"I'm sure whatever it is will go away," Tino smiled brightly, "If you sit down with Mr. Perussi, you might find that he's actually a really nice guy. He looked and acted nice enough."

Berwald smiled and placed a gentle kiss on top of Tino's hair.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, Finny." Mathias smiled as he stood up and stretched, "It might actually be nothing."

"Hmm. Well, let's head off to class." Lukas replied standing and beginning his descent down the steps, "I have Math to learn... Unfortunately."

"Oh god, Math sucks," Tim muttered following the Norwegian. "You wouldn't happen to have Hassan Sensei as you're math teacher would you?"

"I do." Lukas replied.

"Great. Maybe you can help and tutor me during and after class."

"Berwald and I have History with Mr. Carriedo." Tino said excitedly as he twined his fingers with Berwald's, who just smiled and nodded his head.

"Who do you have Mathias?"

"Dunno... I kinda left my schedule at home..." Mathias replied sheepishly, earning him a smack upside the head from Lukas. "Ow. Norge, I just forgot it was all."

"Moron. I really wish you'd be a bit more serious."

"I will, don't worry." Mathias promised, kissing the top of Lukas' head, "I plan to start right now, just for you. Ok?"

Lukas blushed a powder pink, turning his head away so no one would see the small smile creep in on his face.

"Ok..." He sighed, "But you better keep your word."

Mathias grinned. "I shall."

* * *

**:3 Aw, some DenNor fluff... :3**


	3. First Week

**Hey Everyone... Sorry for the delay :3 Here's chapter 3**

* * *

A few days passed since the incident in the auditorium and Mathias was keeping a strict vow. If he went a whole month being serious about his studies, then Lukas, who blushed madly, had promised he would do something special for Mathias. Very, very special. Mathias, with a doubt, excepted the challenge.

He skipped down the halls, humming a cheery tune and ignoring all the looks he recieved. When you're boyfriend promises you something, like a hot, steamy make-out session, you couldn't help but feel happy. Plus being class clown, you were expected to act this way. Mathias sighed, the first month back to school wasn't going to be a total bust after all, no siree! Not a total bust...

"Señor Kohler, you seem to be a good mood." came a voice from a classroom, "Did you get the class you wanted?"

"Naw, even better!" Mathias called, turning to look over his shoulder, "How was your Summer vacation Mr. Carriedo?"

"Sí, it was good." The man smiled, his bright green eyes glowing. His slightly curly brown hair seemed to shine in the sun, with his light tanned skin he seemed to be glowing with positive cheer, "What of your vacation, Señor Kohler?"

"Same old, same old." Mathias grinned, "Hung out with a couple of friends, went to a couple water parks, amusement parks and festivels. Ya' know... That fun jazz."

"Ah, veo, veo." Mr. Carriedo laughed, "Well, I have class to get to, so I guess I'll see you around. Más tarde el Señor Kohler!"

"Senere Mr. Carriedo!" Mathias replied. He continued his trek down the hall to his class, humming the tune from earlier.

He entered his classroom before the final bell rang, sitting himself between Tino and another male, with silver hair and bright violet eyes, wearing a simple white-turtle neck and rusty-red jeans.

"Hey Emil!"

"Hello." Emil nodded.

"So, how's our little fishy's first week of school?" Mathias asked, wrapping his arms around their necks, pulling them close.

"Okay..." Tino replied, patting the arm around his neck, "But can you let go?"

"Why? Sve's not here." Mathias laughed, jostling Tino, "You know that I won't hurt ya'."

"Class is starting." Emil vouched.

"Ah, right..."

"Thank you for finally joining us, Mr. Kohler." smirked a masked man with tanned skin and dark hair with a funny double haircurl hanging from the back of his neck. "Although, I gotta express your dedication to your to work this first week, parti çocuğu."

"Hey, Adnan." Mathias replied, releasing his hold on the two smaller boys, "So what do have to teach us in Ancient History?"

"It'll be a surprise." Adnan replied laughing, "Now sit down and shut up."

Mathias grinned, but did as he was told. He sat down in his seat between Tino and Emil and pulled out a notebook from his backpack and poised himself to jot down notes.

* * *

"Wow, Ta-San, I had no idea you were so serious about your studies." Tino said in awe, "Su-San told me you were a slacker!"

"He still is." Emil replied, "I bet he's only doing this because Lukas said he'd do something for him if he did..."

"Well, that too..." Mathias smiled as they walked down the stairs, "But this studying stuff if actually kinda fun."

"I bet it was..." Emil replied in a bored tone, "Face it Mathias, you won't do anything unless your rewarded and it's my brother who rewards you..."

"You have no faith in me, do you Ice-boy?"

"Nope..."

"Aw."

"It's okay, Ta-San. I believe you would do this for the fun of studying." Tino suddenly vouched, grabbing a hold of the Dane's arm, "You're not just doing it for Nor-San."

"Thank you, Finny." the Dane replied, gathering the small Finn into a tight hug, "I knew you'd believe me. I could just kiss you!"

"Please, don't. Su-San-"

Mathias ignored him and leaned forward to capture the Finn's lips into a kiss, only to have his process halted by a large hand that planted itself against his face. He blinked and looked up to see a rather threatening looking Berwald Oxenstierna.

"Touch my wife and you die..."

"Su-San!" Tino smiled, prying himself from Mathias' arrms and running into Berwald's, "How was your economic class?"

"Good." Berwald turned smiling at Tino, "How was History?"

"Good, I learned about the collapse of the Holy Roman Empire." Tino flashed that sweet smile that made Berwald weak-kneed, "Isn't that neat?"

"Hmm." Berwald replied, releasing his hold on Mathias, causing the poor man to fall face-first onto the floor.

"Nice to see you too, Sve." Mathias replied against the tile floor. He recovered quickly and jumped back onto his feet.

"That was fast." Emil commented.

"You can't keep an idoit like him down." Lukas said as he walked up to them followed by Tim, "Do you know how many times he's been taken down only to come back up?"

Tim snickered.

"Hey Norge!" Mathias cried running and collecting the reclusive man into a hug, "How were classes?"

"Do you remember what we agreed upon?" Lukas asked.

"I thought we agreed that it would stretch only to my studies." Mathias grinned, placing a kiss on top of the light blonde hair.

"Yes..." Lukas muttered, unconsciously nuzzling the Dane's chest, "But you also need to behave yourself... That means stop trying to kiss Tino..."

"Aw... You're jealous that I tried to get me some Finny!" Mathias cooed, hugging Lukas closer, "That's soo cute, Norge!"

Lukas blushed. "Shut up. Annoying bastard."

They all paused in their tracks when they spotted their new counselor, Mr. Perussi walking toward a young woman holding a clipboard and started chatting with her. She smiled and nodded, following the man out of the building.

"Ya know something?" Mathias said after a while, his eyes still watching Perussi.

"What?" Tino asked as everyone's eyes fell on him.

"I still don't feel right about him."

"That's just your imagination." Lukas replied.

"I'm serious, Norge."

"So am I."

"NORGE!"

"You're really annoying..."

* * *

**It's hard to think after a blood bank visit... /B**


	4. Danger?

**Alrighty... Chapter 4. Hmmm... I'm not sure but I think I jumped a little too far ahead. Damned weekly tests.**

* * *

The week soon started to fade into the weekend as Friday rolled around the corner. There was no classes in session for the day and Mathias decided to take the time to catch up on some well deserved sleep. That, however, was soon short lived.

"MATHIAS!"

Mathias groaned at the sound of a distressed but familiar voice that boomed in the dorm followed by a loud bang of his bedroom door. He opened his eyes groggily, wanted to get this done and over with so he could return to his blissful sleep. As he made to move into a sitting position, he suddenly found himself jumped on, knocking the wind out him as a small petite body attacked him, forcing him back onto his bed and settling onto his stomach.

"OOF!"

Now wide awake, Mathias blinked a fair few times to clear the sleep from his eyes and came to focus on a distressed Tino sitting on his stomach, clutching a newspaper in hand. He was trembling and looked close to be on the verge of tears.

"Finny? What the hell, man..." Mathias groaned as he looked over at his clock; 10:34 a.m. "Why can't you wake me up like most normal people? What went so wrong that you had to wake me up this early? Why can't Sve handle whatever it is?"

"Look look look look look!" Tino replied brandishing the newspaper in the Dane's face, falling flat on his back on Mathias' knees and legs. "Ohyah!"

"Tino, baby, I can't read whatever it is you want to show me if you keep moving it all over the place." Mathias smiled as he moved to sit up causing the poor Finn to tumble back onto his legs in the first place. He reached out and pulled Tino back into his lap. "What's this all about?"

"This."

Tino handed Mathias the college's morning newspaper. Mathias blinked. He wasn't one to read newspapers of any size or form and of any business or story. That was more of a 'Berwald' thing. To Mathias, the newspaper was nothing more then a bundled bunch of papers that had lies written all over its funny smelling surface.

**'Human Remains Found on College Campus.'**

Mathias blinked at the large bold letters, studying them for a minute. He looked at Tino before he cracked a large smile.

"You shouldn't believe what college papers say, Finny." Mathias said as he patted Tino's head. "That's the first unspoken rule of college life."

"B-But Berwald saw a huge group of policemen surrounding the wooded area not far from here." Tino claimed, "He saw them on his way to the supermarket. He called me and said so."

"Really?" Mathias asked, genuinly surprised. "The newspapers are now telling real stories and facts? When did this come into effect?"

"I think it's been in effect for many years, Ta-San." Tino smiled, tilting his head to one side to regard the Dane curiously. "I don't think you really pay much attention to the papers."

"How can I? They're boring."

"You could at least try to show a little intrest..."

"I could, couldn't I?"

"Yeah."

"Look Finny, as much as I want to keep you company, but I'm really tired." Mathias yawned as Tino removed himself from his lap. "Tell you what, we'll discuss this when Sve gets back and I wake up. Deal?"

"Deal... I-I guess..."

"Cool..." Mathias flumped back onto his bed before pulling the covers up to his chin. "See you in another couple of hours."

"O-Okay." Tino whispered, backing out of the room and closing the door behind him, "See you in a few."

* * *

By the time Mathias woke back up it was a little past 4 in the afternoon and he seemed to have completly forgotten what it was he was supposed to do the minute he got up. Running a hand through a messy nest of wild blond hair, he strained his brain to remember what it was before Berwald came in to clarify it for him. He threw his hands up in the air in defeat and got out of bed, looking for some decent to put on, lest he wanted Berwald to have kittens.

After finding a shirt and a pair of jeans that could pass the 'Lukas' test, he walked out of his room and entered the kitchen where his roommates sat around the table. Berwald was sipping coffee while reading the newspaper while Tino was adding the last finishing touches to his homework. They all stopped and looked up at him the minute he made his presence known.

"Hey guys."

"Hmm."

"Morning- Oh! Uh... Afternoon, Mathias."

"Wasn't there something you wanted to talk about Tino?" Mathias asked, scratching the back of his head, "Cause I kinda, sort of, may have forgotten..."

"Yeah!" Tino turned so quickly in his chair the other two were amazed that he didn't snap his back, "You remember the newspaper I showed you this morning?"

"Yeah... That I recall..."

"Doesn't it scare you that someone dumped a mutilated corpse on the grounds of a school near you? Maybe even murdered the very person the corpse used to be?"

"Not really..."

"How come?"

"Dunno." Mathias shrugged, "I guess the simple logic would be that there are worse things out there. I mean, it could've been you..."

Tino let out a terrified squeak. In response, Berwald stood up and grabbed a handful of the Dane's shirt collar, glaring angrily.

"HEY! Woahwoahwoahwoah! Chill Sve!"

"Don't scare Tino like that."

"I didn't mean to. I was just pointing out a fact and besides," Mathias said as he pried the Swede's hand from his shirt before smiling that same goofy smile, "They're gonna catch the dumb bastard who's responsible anyway. It's not like we have anything to worry about."

"But what if they don't get him?" Tino asked, trembling.

"Don't worry. They will." Berwald assured scooping the nervous Finn into his arms. "Don't worry, wife."

"Yeah." Mathias patted Tino's head, "If anything, you have us to protect you. They'll have to go through our dead bodies to get to you."  
"I-I guess."

"Hey Berwald. Did the newspaper say who it was that had their corpse horribly maimed?" Mathias asked looking up into those intimidating blue eyes. "Or is it too early to tell?"

"They believe they are the remains of a missing person." Berwald answered nuzzling the top of Tino's head, "Penelope Sams, I believe they said."

"Pene- Wait. Isn't she that one chick that we saw talking to Perussi, like a week ago?"

"The same."

"When the hell did she go missing?" Mathias asked. "I just saw her no less then 2 days ago."

"Sometime that same night." Berwald answered. "Police were dispatched to her home when they received a call about a night time disturbance."

"This is college. Of course there's gonna be a night time 'distrubance' in these parts." Mathias shrugged, "How do they know it wasn't a prank?"

"The house showed signs of someone breaking and entering. It was torn apart as if someone was looking for something." Tino murmured against Berwald's chest, "There was a small trail of blood on the floor. They think she may have been rendered unconscious with a heavy, blunt object and dragged out and away from the house."

"And nobody saw anything?" Mathias asked in disbelief.

"Too dark out." Berwald grunted. "Most of them were already asleep."

"Got any suspects?"

"None."

"But wouldn't th-"

"The house only held DNA and fingerprints matching to the girl." Berwald shrugged, "Despite the house being a complete wreck, it was clean of any unknown prints or DNA."

"Lame." Mathias replied, pulling up a chair and sitting down, "Has this happened before?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because your normally the one who reads the papers."

"Ja."

"When?"

"Every so often. They believe it's the same culprit but they have no leads."

"How often?"

"I think it's been happening on and off for the last 50 years."

"Wow, they're dealing with an old guy with some mental problems..." Mathias snickered before turning to Tino, "Speaking of 'mental'... Hey Tino suppose you can help me with me with an English assignment? I think I screwed up somewhere on my paper but I can't seem to find where..."

"Sure." Tino smiled, relieved for the sudden change in subjects. "Where do you think you might've messed up in?"

"In the 'Speech' part. I always fret on those. Ludwig-Sensei says I'm doing fine but I don't think that's the case."

"Okay. Go get it and we'll take a look."

"Ya' know something Tino..." Mathias said as he made to stand up once again.

"Hmm?"

"Sve's really lucky to have someone as cute and charming as you for a boyfriend."

Tino blushed as a small smile tugged at the corners of the Swede's mouth. "That's what I thought too, Mathias."

Mathias grinned at Berwald's response.

* * *

**There were soo many spelling errors... I can't spell to save my life.**

**Reviews will still be expected :D **


	5. In Terms of Event

**Sorry late update... But hopefully the wait was worth it.**

* * *

The school buzzed that Monday morning with the news of the mutilated corpse found on the very grounds. Mathias didn't see the news to be much of a huge issue, since dead bodies found in various least suspecting places weren't something new. As far as he was convinced it has been happening since the beginning of time. Why would the very topic matter to him?

"So did you hear?"

"Yeah! About that discovery! It's scary!"

"Who do you think it was?"

"Who did it?"

"Will they be caught?"

Mathias rolled his eyes and continued walking to his third period class. None of this matters. Why make such a big deal over something like that? Seriously guys, this has happened before it wasn't the first time and this won't be the last time...

"Hey Mathias!"

"Hey Tim!"

"What's up?" He patted the Dane's shoulder.

"Nothing much!" He smirked, "How was your three day-weekend?"

"Pretty good." Tim sighed, walking alongside the Dane as they pressed forward down the hall, "You know that 'Corpse Discovery Story' that's been flying around?"

"Yeah..." Mathias sighed, was the Dutch man just as obsessed with that story like everyone else too? "What about it?"

"Had a hard, fucking time trying to convince my sister to go to school today!" He growled, "And of course, that bastard Carriedo didn't help the case any during first period! Fuck him!"

"Oh... That must suck balls..." Mathias sighed in relief. Thank you God.

"Yeah. So what do you got now?"

"Eh... Physical Ed. with Bonnefoy."

"Oh God, I feel sorry for you, dude." Tim grimaced, "He's such a pervert!"

"I know, but the only way I can graduate college is if I take a bunch of gym classes!" Mathias shuddered, "So basically, fuck my life."

"I feel sorry for you."

"No you don't..."

"Yeah... I don't." The Dutch man laughed.

"Dick."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Gym class was like torture for Mathias. Tim wasn't kidding when he said that Bonnefoy was a pervert, Mathias of course, didn't doubt it, but when the perv decided to hit on HIS and Berwald's boyfriends that was a whole different story!

Of course, Lukas could handle the indecent advances well and fine, but that didn't stop Mathias from secretly seething with rage. That French perv had no right to hit on his boyfriend! That was Mathias' job first of all and with Tino, well, he felt obligated to defend the poor naive Finn since his boyfriend was clearly on the other side of the campus. Mathias wasn't that much of a dick to the Swedish man, no sir. Fuck that perverted butthole.

Francis Bonnefoy was, in Mathias' mind, the biggest loser to ever work or to set foot in the school. Despite the good looks he had working with him. With shoulder-length wavy blonde hair with a matching goatee, fair skin and bright blue eyes, no one would have thought that he was a shameless perv. That crisp shirt, tie, slacks and sleek jacket didn't help the matter really.

"So, can anyone tell me the proper way to do push-ups?" He asked, looking around until his mischievous eyes fell on Lukas who simply rolled his eyes.

Where was that other teacher, Arthur Kirkland when you needed him?

When Lukas refused to acknowledge the question with an answer, Francis turned to Tino who, sat next to Mathias, staring blissfully off into space. "What do you think, ma fleur finlandaise?"

"Eh?" Tino blinked, brought back to reality as he looked up at the teacher's face. Flustered at the notion that he was dozing, he stuttered, "I-I don't know. I-I'm sorry Bonnefoy-Sensei! I-I... I just- I didn't mean to not pay attention!"

"That's okay. Perhaps Kohler will tell us."

_Oh, I'd tell you... I tell you how push-ups work._

* * *

Gym class ended a lot slower then the Danish man would have liked and to top it off, he managed to get detention. Now, don't get him wrong, he enjoyed Gym class more then anything in the world (espiceally if it had either Ludwig, Tim or Berwald in the same period as him) and never had a problem with earning detention. But when you had a teacher that constant tries to hit on you or someone you're dating, it loses whatever magic that had been placed there and you just had to do something. Like bite back.

"Hej."

"Oh, Berwald."

Mathias looked behind him and spotting the tall Swedish man the minute he felt a hand upon his shoulder. Berwald didn't look any different then he usually did, but that's only because Mathias had mastered the art of understand and reading the Swede. In his serious blue eyes, he was concerned.

"Tino tells me you were mad all of Gym class."

"Who wouldn't be?"

"I thought you like P.E."

"I do! But- AARGH!" Mathias rubbed the back of his head, "One of the Gym teachers is a total perv! He was hitting on everyone in some way, you could tell!"

"That Tino didn't tell me..."

"Well, no offense Berwald buddy, but Tino's kinda derpy when it comes to those sorta things." Mathias sighed, "I had to protect him since, well, obviously Lukey can defend himself and all, that and he almost chewed my head off about me for ever thinking he was weak in the first place- but that didn't stop me from getting mad and landing myself an after-school detention!"

"I see."

"Worse part is that this Kirkland guy only teaches Wensdays and Fridays. So I have to endure this ass every Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays!"

"Hmm."

"So... What's new with you?" Mathias asked, hoping for a subject change.

"Not much. Saw Perussi in class today."

"Really?" Mathias blinked. "What was he up to?"

"Nothing." Berwald shrugged, "Just hung around. Asked about how Wood shop worked."

"Why would he ask that? He's a councilor. Councilors don't need tools."

Berwald just shrugged as he walked with the Danish man to their next classes. They walked in silence before the Swede man replied to the Dane's earlier question.

"Perhaps he's thinking of a new career."

"Yeah... Maybe." Mathias frowned, "I don't know why Ber, but I don't think that fits."

"What do you mean?"

"He just got a job here and all of a sudden he wants to change careers? Doesn't that sound a little weird?" Mathias asked, "I don't have a problem with either counselling or woodwork but wouldn't that take another 4 years of his life to get another degree? And money he's likely not to have?"

Berwald shrugged his shoulders once again as they reached a classroom. "This is my class. See you, Lukas, Emil and Tino at lunch."

"Se dig senere."

After parting ways at Berwald's next class, Mathias pressed on forward down the hall to reach his class, thoughts buzzing through his head. Preoccupied with his thoughts he was that he was paying attention to where he was going and slammed right into someone, landing on his ass.

"Fanden!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!"

Mathias blinked at the sound of an odd but familiar voice. He looked up and found himself staring into the face of the new councilor Caro Perussi. His pale blue eyes watched him with utter embarrassment as he reached out and offered an apologetic hand.

"Forgive me, young sir. I-I wasn't paying attention." He smiled in reassurance. "How rude of me..."

Mathias didn't answer as he eyed the hand in front of him cautiously, before he took it and allowed himself to be pulled back up. He didn't know why he felt so cautious. Maybe it was because Perussi was new here? Well, whatever the reason, Mathias planned to keep his distance from the man at all costs. Just to be safe.

"Tak." Mathias replied. He blinked. "No offense but, what are you doing here?"

"Oh." Perussi smiled sending a small shiver down the Dane's back, "I'm here to observe the student behaviors during class sessions. It helps me get better understanding of how to properly deal with a troubled and/or stressed mind of a student. Funny method I know, but it really works believe it or not."

"So- You're gonna hang around my Math class?" Mathias arched an eyebrow, "You realize Math's boring right?"

"Who doesn't?" Perussi chuckled, pushing his glasses back onto the bridge, "But unfortunately I'm not being paid to sit in my office..."

"Yeah..." Mathias gave him his best smile.

"Shall we press forward together, Mr. Kohler?"

"Yeah I- Wait..." Mathias blinked. "How did you know my name?"

"I have you on file in my office." Perussi smiled, waving his hand. "You're listed by your dean as a 'Troubling Youth'."

"That's Jager for ya'." Mathias shrugged, "I swear that fat bastard's out to get me..."

"Now, now. Let's be nice." Perussi patted the Dane's back, "Why don't you lead me into class instead?"

"Fine."

Total Hell.


	6. A Thought

_He was running down a long hallway, legs burning and gasping for air. His clothes were torn and frayed, he was barefooted, his face and skin were covered with dirt, blood and abrasions. What it was he was running away from he had no idea, all he knew was that he was afraid and just had to get away and fast. Mathias stumbled a bit, making it difficult for him to run. He had to get away he just had to!_

_He tripped and fell, landing hard on his stomach. His eyes widen when he heard a shuffling sound from the other end of the hallway come closer and closer followed by a low, sinister growl. Mathias felt his heart beat faster as he scrambled to get back up, fear starting to get a good hold on his brain. Why was he so scared of bodiless sounds? He didn't know._

_Whatever it was, it was coming closer and closer, its rotting breath rattling louder and louder. Mathias panicked as he ran down another hall trying to get away. He ran until he spotted an open door and quickly zoomed in and closing quietly behind him, wrapping him in the darkness as he pressed his back against it. Praying that whatever it was was dumb enough to walk past this door._

_Luck was on the Dane's side as it did as he hoped it would, only pausing briefly to sniff the door before continuing down the hall. Mathias took a shaky deep breath before he began to quickly and as quietly began to look for a light switch. Moving his hands blindly across the smooth surface on the right, he eventually found the switch and flipped. What he encountered was completely unimaginable._

_It was a room that had a mix of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre and the Piranha 3D feel to it. Everywhere on meat-hooks hung dismembered limbs, some ranging from arms to legs to even a torso. On one side of the room was a wooden table that held a decapitated body that had a large butcher knife jutting out. Knifes ranging from size and brand hung on a wall opposite table. There were bones littered here and there, on the floor, the table and in a large freezer-sized bin, flesh either stripped or half-way through the process. The smell of blood and rotting flesh was overwhelming, blood was splattered everywhere and Mathias had to will his stomach to keep its place._

_Covering his mouth as he began to hyperventilate, he fled through the room as fast as he could away from the horrific sight, trying his best to not scream or panic as various dismembered limbs bumped him as he ran to the other end of the room, to another door. It was like he was trapped in a slaughterhouse from Hell! He wretched it open and fled down the hall till he reached a stairway. The minute he reached the first step, he lost his footing and fell down the long flight of stairs, landing face first at the bottom._

_Tears began to escape his eyes as the pain finally caught up with the rest of him. He tried to will himself back onto his feet before the creature found him and did whatever creatures normally would do to captured human prey, but the pain was too much. Why was the pain settled on his chest and stomach?_

_A dark shadow loomed over him and he froze as he heard a loud rattling sound. Fearfully, Mathias turned to face the thing that stood over him. A creature that no man had ever seen (nor would want to) stood over him. It had a humanoid feeling to it, skin was black and slimy, like as though it was in the process of decaying. It had no eyes, two slits for nostrils a large mouth full of sharp, elongated dagger-shaped teeth, teeth that would put a angler fish and a piranha to shame. Its arms looked thin and feeble with three claw-like fingers on each hand, the arms were about as long as the body themselves causing the creature to drag them on the floor. Its legs were like that of a cat's, but more skinned and thinner then any cat's. It had a tail that was similar to a scorpion's, though it wasn't curled like the scorpion's._

_Mathias lied there, trembling with fear and terror as the creature stood over him, drooling. It let a deafening roar of victory as its abnormally long arms reached out for the terrified Dane before it spoke in a eerily famialiar voice._

_"Prandium."_

_Mathias did the only logic (if not only thing that popped in his mind at the time) thing that he thought of; he screamed._

"OHYAH!"

Mathias jolted wake up and sat up in his bed, breathing harshly and sweating profusely, it was all a nightmare; a really really bad nightmare. He blinked at the sudden weight on his legs and looked to see Tino lying on them, trembling and blinking dazedly at him.

"Finny?" Mathias pushed his drenched bangs from his face as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of his room. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I was walking to the bathroom." Tino replied uncertainly, looking anywhere but the Dane's eyes, "W-Wh-When I-I heard you groan an-and whimper... I-I grew scared."

Mathias blinked. Was his nightmare that terrifying?

"So I got B-Berwald and we c-came back to check... To check on you. W-When you wouldn't respond, I-I jumped on you to rudely awake you... But I got the r-rude awakening instead."

Mathias blinked before his eyes traveled to the other side of his bed where Berwald stood, wearing only his pajama pants and without his glasses; looking concerned. He took a deep breath.

"Did- Did I really scare you guys that much?"

"You were tossing and turning," Tino replied sitting himself back onto Mathias' lap, staring back into the blue eyes. "You were even sweating. We thought for a minute you had a terrible fever until you said 'Oh God'. Then we assumed you were having a terrible dream!"

"Terrible nothing!" Mathias replied, gathering the startled Finn into a tight hug, holding a close to him as physically possible. "I had a horrible, horrible nightmare, Finny!"

"Nightmare?" Berwald blinked.

"Yeah, nightmare." Mathias tighten his hold on the squirming Finnish boy, not wanting to lose the comfort he managed to retain, "It- I- Åh Gud! It- It was awful, Sve! Just fucking AWFUL!"

"You would like to talk about it?"

"Yeah... But can Finny stomach it?" He pulled Tino away from him long enough to look into his purple eyes.

"I'll try Mathias! I have to be there for you, like you were always there for me! Eep!" After Tino confirmed his answer, Mathias quickly turned Tino to face Berwald before pulling him back into a tight embrace.

"Alright then... It went like this-"

Mathias told them everything he remembered from his nightmare, while Tino and Berwald listened with rapt attention. Even though Mathias couldn't see his face, Tino trembled, gasped and let out soft whimpers at the right moments, whereas Berwald remained as stoic as ever, watching him carefully. After he recounted his nightmare he placed Tino back onto his legs, feeling slightly better after being able to hold someone, and looked at them for their opinions.

"That was a scary nightmare!" Tino trembled, "A-Are you sure you're no-not getting these nightmares because you watched that- that movie, Feast or whatever?"

"I'm sure." Mathias sighed, running a hand through his tousled hair, "Plus I watched that movie like, 3 months ago. It didn't scare me then, it shouldn't scare me now."

"This creature that was in your dream..." Berwald muttered, massaging his chin, "His description sounds an awful lot like Perussi..."

"Yeah! Except he looked as though he played with toxic waste or something." Mathias frowned, "Does it mean anything?"

"I don't know." Berwald replied, "I'm not good with interpreting dreams."

"We can talk to Syâma!" Tino piped up. "He's in my Math class."

"Syâma?" Mathias blinked. "Who's Syâma?"

"Syâma Ratcha. He's an exchange student from Thailand." Tino smiled. "He's a really really nice guy. He's really good at seeing things that we would over look. Maybe we can ask him."

"I suppose." Mathias shrugged, "Wait. Does he have lunch the same time we do?"

"Yeah. But he normally eats alone while reading."

"It's decide then." Mathias smiled, clapping his hands. "Tomorrow we'll talk to this Syâma Ratcha guy. Now get out. It's only 3 in morning and I have class in less than 4 hours."

* * *

**Okay before you guys ask;**

**1. Syâma Ratcha is Fan name I made up for Thailand (spoiler). So If you guys know what his human name tell me **

**2. I never watched the Feast movie series, but I keep hearing that it was a terrible movie trilogy.**

**3. Review! :3**


	7. Friendly Warning

4 hours went by and it soon became 7 in the morning, forcing poor Mathias to wake early. Gods, how he hated being a student at times. But this morning was different compared to any other morning, he actually wanted to get up and get to school as quickly as possible. He really wanted to talk to this Syâma Ratcha character and badly.

His first three periods went by awfully slow to the point that the Dane was convinced that the God of Time himself was doing this on purpose just to spite him. Maybe he was bored, he didn't know, all he wanted to do was find Syâma, talk to him and get on with rest of his life. Screw the gods and their damned interfering powers.

"Finally!"

The lunch bell had finally rang and Mathias was the first to jump out of his seat and run out the door before any of his fellow students, earning him a couple of weird looks but he honestly didn't care. It was lunch time and time for some answers.

"HEY! NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!"

"I'M NOT RUNNING!" Mathias grinned over his shoulder at the face of a disapproving Sadik Adnan, "I'M SPEED WALKING!"

"WHATEVER! REMOVE THE 'SPEED' PART OF YOUR 'WALKING'!" Sadik called after him.

Mathias decided to disregard the request and continued to the cafeteria at the current pace he was at. That was until he ran, literally, into the very person he was looking for.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." He smiled sheepishly as he slowly stood up and dusted himself off. He held a hand out to the stunned Dane.

He blinked at the newcomer. He had dark brown wavy hair that was spiked in similar fashion to Mathias' hair style with the brightest golden eyes that the Dane had ever seen, hidden behind by a pair of glasses. He wore a white jacket with matching slacks that had a yellow sash wrapped around. He blinked at the Dane's stunned gaze.

"Are you okay?"

"Wha- Yeah, yeah!" Mathias replied, jumping up and dusting himself off, "Listen... You wouldn't happen to be Syâma Ratcha, would ya'?"

"Why yes I am." He smiled. "And you must be Mathias Kohler."

"Eh-"

"Your friend, Tino shares a Math class with me." He answered, chuckling a bit, "He said that you were seeking my audience."

"Y-yeah." Mathias smiled sheepishly, "You don't have a problem with that, do ya'?"

"Of course not." Syâma smiled, "Shall we press on to the cafeteria? Your friends are already waiting for us, I believe."

"S-sure. Lead the way."

* * *

Once everyone sat down at Syâma's favorite table, Mathias began to divulge to Thai man his dream story. He watched him carefully for any sighs of change in his behavior or facial expressions, upon seeing none, Mathias continued on with more confidence. After he finished his tale, he, Tino and Berwald watched Syâma as he leaned back into his chair, massaging his chin in thought before turning to look at Mathias.

"This creature you described..." His eyes shifted to Berwald, "Does sound an awful lot like our new counselor."

"Really?" Mathias blinked, "Do you know what it means?"

"It means you might want to stick to that old saying, Mr. Kohler." Syâma answered, " 'Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer'."

"Wha- Why?" Mathias was confused. He looked over at Berwald and Tino to see that they too shared the same feelings.

"I've noticed that when I first came to this school that a dark force hung in the atmosphere. I noticed it, when Mr. Perussi introduced himself." Syâma replied quietly, his face darken as he rested his chin on his folded hands, "He holds a force no of us could imagine. And as you heard, there has been some disappearances on these very grounds and coupled with the discoveries of mutilated bodies."

"Yeah..." Mathias blinked, then it struck him. Looking around quickly, he leaned in closer and lowered his voice to a whisper, "Do you think Perussi's behind it?"

"Without any proof, I can only give you my suspicions. Being able to sense aura around an individual unfortunately doesn't count." Syâma sighed, "But I'd advise all three of you to be very careful and keep a good look over shoulder especially around this Perussi fellow. Your hunch could very well be right, Mr. Kohler."

"I knew I didn't feel right with the guy!" Mathias smirked, "But what can I do to expose him?"

"Nothing, I'm afraid." Syâma replied, "You're going to have to wait for him to expose himself. Unless you can obtain proof."

"Like what?" Tino asked, leaning in closer.

"Something that stands out for the ordinary. Something that shouldn't be there." He answered. "As to what that is, I'm afraid you must find out for yourselves. It could a range of various things, books, pendants, plants, clothing and to even what's on a computer screen."

"What do we do now?" Tino asked, looking to Berwald then to Mathias. Both them shrugged.

"What you can do, is give me time." Syâma smiled. "I'll try to figure out more of Mr. Kohler's dream and figure out what force we may be dealing with. When I have the answer, I'll tell Mr. Väinämöinen here and he'll tell you. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

Somehow the weeks following their discussion became a living hell for Mathias. Sure, he didn't have the teachers hounding on him like they did in the past, but that didn't stop the Dane from feeling down and useless about it. Weeks passed by with more news of disappearances followed by more mutilated and disemboweled corpses, just the very news stuck Mathias as annoying and maybe a little suspicious. Why haven't they caught this sick bastard yet? Why the hell aren't the police questioning Perussi since he seemed to be the last one to see them?

Tino was having a difficult time accepting the fact that despite all the dead bodies appearing near the school and that no one would ever come near him without going through Berwald first, it took them a while to convince the terrified Finn to come out of his and Berwald's bed, but after they promised that either Mathias or Berwald would show up and walk him to the next class, did they manage to get Tino out from under the covers. Fuck this school.

But all that was washed away by the end of the month from his mind when Mathias discovered from Emil, via text, that he kept to his word for the whole month and Lukas had to do something for him as a reward. Lukas was flustered and bit annoyed that the Dane was pursuing him on the very subject. He honestly really didn't think that the obnoxious Danish idiot would be able to pull such a feat by the end of the week let alone an entire month and he knew he couldn't keep avoiding Mathias on the subject. A deal was a deal.

"Since you held your word, what would you like from me?" He asked one October evening, blushing a bright pink.

Mathias had to ponder the question a bit. Amidst of all that was happening, he completely forgot about the deal he and Lukas had struck almost a month, if he was honest. But now that he was reminded, he could help giggling giddily like a schoolgirl, earning him a shudder from the Norwegian male.

"Well, there is this Halloween Party that the school's hosting this Halloween night..." Mathias began, eyeing his boyfriend as his grin grew. "And it's a 'Couple themed' Halloween party..."

Lukas' blush gain a deeper shade of pink. "Yeah... So?"

"So~, I was thinking we go to the dance~" Mathias leaned forward, his breath brushing past Lukas' cheeks. Lukas shuddered. "As a couple... Dressed as Little Riding Hood and her wolfie..."

Lukas couldn't repress a shudder as Mathias wrapped his arms around his lithe body, pulling him close. He nibbled on Lukas' ear, earning him the most delicious moan, as his arms came wrap around the Dane's neck. Mathias allowed his hands to wander down that beautiful body till they came to a rest on those lovely hips, massaging them gently as his voice grew more husky. Gods, why did Lukas always react this way with Mathias?

"I'll be 'Wolfie'..." He traced the shell of Lukas' ear with his tongue, "And you can be Little Red Riding Hood..."

"W-why do I have to be the one w-w-wearing the- Ah!- dress?" He gasped. Mathias' hand had found their way to his ass, giving his ass a firm squeeze.

"Deal's a deal, babe." Mathias replied, pulling those pale pink lips into a sweet yet simple kiss, grinding his hips into Lukas', "Plus, I can't pull off sexy dresses as well as you and Tino can."

"Mmmm..." Lukas hummed, completely in a world of his own, slowly exposing his neck to the Dane as he trailed kisses across his jawline.

"HEY!"

They broke apart upon here a disapproving voice behind Mathias, leaving Lukas with a deep red blush spread across his face while Mathias growled. Who was the smartass who dared to interrupt him while he was having 'fun' with his boyfriend? He turned to glare at his intruder when he paused, his eyes widen slightly at the sight of Perussi, who glared at him darkly. Why was he giving him that look? He acted like as those he caught his boyfriend being fondled by the school jock, his enemy...

Mathias shoved those ideals aside for now and regained his glare and tough demeanor. After all, Syâma wanted him to be careful around the bastard. He could feel Lukas edge behind, trying to cover his blush and his shame at being caught in a inappropriate act in public. On school grounds no less! Dammit Mathias!

"What do you want?" Mathias asked. He didn't want to get into too much trouble. Not now.

"You should know better about performing inappropriate acts on school grounds, Mr. Kohler." He answered, his pale blue eyes glaring hard at him. "Surely Mr. Jange went over this with you?"

"He might've." Mathias replied, his eyes not leaving Perussi's. "But he must've been so boring I wasn't paying much attention."

"Hmm, a cheeky thing." He replied, "How about we visit my office, Mr. Kohler?"

Mathias' glare darken. This was it, the one way to find proof that there was something up with Perussi. Hopefully, this won't come with dangerous consequences...

"Fine. I've got time." Mathias replied, flashing his most simplest grin. "Lead the Perussi."

"Very well."

He turned and began to walk in one direction with Mathias beginning to following behind, only to be halted by a firm grip on his upper arm. He turned to see a still blushing Lukas looking anywhere but him.

"Hey this is my grave, babe." Mathias smiled, "And I'm gonna pay the price, my word as a man."

"No." Lukas muttered, "Not that."

"Hmm?" Mathias blinked.

"My brother Emil... He's spending the night at a friend's dorm." Lukas muttered, blushing a dark red, "Be at my dorm at 7 pm or else!"

"Okay, I'll be at your dorm at 7." Mathias smiled, planting a small kiss on Lukas' temple. "I promise. Provided if Perussi doesn't bore me to death with his lecturing..."

He faintly heard his little Norge give a small smirk before releasing his hold of the Dane's arm and walking down the other end of the hall. Mathias' smile then turned to frown when to turned to look at him with that same look.

"What?"

"Done yet?"

"Yeah. Let's get this done and over with."

"Very well. This way."

Mathias grimaced. Why did he suddenly feel as though he just sighed his death warrant?

* * *

**Woo-Hoo! Chapter 7 in complete, after days of derping. :D**


	8. A Night to Remember

How Mathias hated his life at times. Normally, he never had a problem with getting into trouble with the various members of the staff through the various schools he went to, but when a counselor was involved, that was a different. It was like they purposely wait you out, wanting you to get in trouble and then they'd swoop in and butt into your personal life. It's like they don't have a life.

But he had no choice but to follow the dumb bastard to his office, lest he got into bigger trouble and right now, he didn't feel like pressing any buttons. One, he really was desperate to get some alone time with Lukas and two; he really wanted to go to that Halloween Party. They walked down the hallway until they turned right onto another hallway, leading them down a familiar road that the Dane hadn't been on for 4 months. A personal best if you asked him.

"In here." Perussi pointed to the door on the far left.

"After you." Mathias replied, grinning.

"Don't get cheeky Mr. Kohler."

"Who said I was?"

"Just get in and sit down."

Mathias shrugged and entered the office space, amazed at how clean it was leaving only two chairs, a desk, a clock and a bookshelf. The last time he came here, the last counselor had it in a complete mess. It amazed the Danish man to no end on how the dumb retard could even find his desk what with buried with piles of papers, boxes and other miscellaneous crap.

"You seem... Amazed..."

"Well, yeah the last guy here couldn't keep it clean for more then 6 seconds." Mathias replied, not paying the slightest attention to Perussi's facial features. "I have't seen it this clean since the day he left. When was that? 3-4 months ago?"

"I see." He moved around Mathias and took his seat behind the desk. "Please sit down."

Mathias' brain returned to reality as he looked behind him at the chair that Perussi was pointing at. He huffed before he sat down.

"Now about earlier-"

"Look, I don't see what the problem is." Mathias interjected, "All couples go the 'huggy cuddley kissey face' scene. Whether they be gay, lesbian, straight or in love with themselves."

"I'm sure they do." Perussi nodded, "But it cannot be done on school grounds, Mr. Kohler. Even if it's after school hours..."

"And why not?"

"School rules, Mr. Kohler."

"The school rules can kiss my ass."

"Mr. Kohler, I don't feel like giving you a detention today."

"That's a first."

"Mr. Kohler..."

"No. I'm serious." Mathias raised his hands in defense. "You're like the first guy in my entire school career who hasn't given me a detention right on the spot."

"I bet."

"I'm being serious."

"So was I."

"Didn't sound like it."

"Mr. Kohler, you must understand," Perussi leaned back into his chair, giving the Dane a smile that caused him to shudder, "I'm only here to give you one warning and one warning only."

"Oh?" Mathias raised a eyebrow.

"Indeed." He nodded, he leaned forward over his desk. "I'd advise you to be careful this year Mr. Kohler. You wouldn't want me as your enemy..."

"No, I wouldn't." Mathias smirked. Bullshit.

"I'm glad you find this all funny." His smile then became a frown as he reached forward and yanked Mathias by his collar bringing the Dane closer to him. "But I guess someone's got to have a sense humor in this school, huh?"

Mathias didn't reply. He was still stunned that someone like Perussi did that. No teacher, counselor or staff member that Mathias could think of ever did that before. He actually did feel scared.

"Silence. That's good." He smiled, causing the poor Danish man to tremble slightly, "The first step to listening and obeying."

He leaned in a bit closer.

"As I said before, you wouldn't want me as your enemy, Mr. Kohler. That would be the last thing you would ever want to do." Was it Mathias' imagination or did Perussi's eyes become more feral-like? "I will stop at nothing to make your life a living hell if you dare to cross me, I'll see to it that you will wish that you were never born. You can try me if you wish, Mr. Kohler..."

"N-N-No... I-I'm good." Mathias patted the hand that held the collar of his shirt. "I'll behave."

"That's good." His cheery demeanor seemed to return as he released his hold on Mathias' shirt. Was he bipolar or something? "I only wish to make friends here, Mr. Kohler- Not enemies. I'm sure you feel the same?"

"Y-Yeah." Mathias' eyes never left the man's face as he massaged his the back of his neck. "Friends not enemies."

"Glad we could settle our differences." His smiling was starting to creep him.

"M-Me too..."

"You can leave, Mr. Kohler." He stood up and plucked a big book from the bookcase behind him. "I'm sure you have more important things to do with your time."

"Y-Yeah." Mathias slowly stood up. His eyes never leaving Perussi.

"Have a nice weekend. See you Monday."

"Y-Yeah... S-See ya'."

After one last look at Perussi, he dashed from the office, slamming the door behind; Unaware that Perussi smiled darkly at his fleeing form before returning to his book. He slowed to a trot once he was near the front doors before he decided to look back. What the hell happened in there?

Mathias sighed. It was probably nothing, after all he had gotten into worse situations then that with students and strangers and they acted no different. So, why did it bother him so much? Maybe because he got his ass handed to him by a new guy? He wasn't sure.

He pulled out his cellphone to check the time. 6:16. Despite all that happened in the office, he felt his lips tug into a smile. He had enough time to dash back to the dorms get himself a shower and dress nice. Lukas had a thing for 'sharply dressed' men. Maybe some hot Norwegian ass would be all he needed to make him forget what happened between him and Perussi.

* * *

It didn't take Mathias long to reach his dorm building from the school since they practically stood across the street from one another. He dashed to his room floor with speed he didn't think he had and almost threw the door off its hinges, scaring poor Tino in the process, causing him to make a funny scribble line on his graph. Muttering a quick "Hej" and "Beklager", he ran down the hall that would lead to his room, knocking Berwald into one of walls almost causing the basket of clothes he carried to fall to the ground.

"Hej Berwald!"

"Slow down Mathias." was the only warning he got before the Swede turned on his heel and continued on with his business.  
Mathias shrugged and dashed to his room, looking through his drawers and wardrobe to find the perfect outfit for tonight's 'date'. After about another 5 minutes, he found something that could work, a crisp red shirt, a black shirt and black tie.

"That'll do! DIBS ON THE BATHROOM!"

With outfit in hand, he dashed out of his room, knocking Berwald down along the way causing him to drop a plate of food onto the clean floor. Sensing danger, Mathias quickly ran and locked himself in the bathroom before Berwald get up and grab a hold of his neck and throttle him.

"MATHIAS!"

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" Mathias called over the banging on the door. "BUT I LIKE HAVE TO BE SOMEWHERE BY 7, MAN! 7 BERWALD, 7!"

Mathias switched the faucets in the shower stall to full blast to drown out Berwald's rage. Stripping down to completely nothing, Mathias hopped into the shower, quickly fumbling with the various number of soap bottles the stall possessed. After finding the right soaps and scrubbing his skin raw, he shuts off the water before he grabbed a towel and furiously begins to dry himself. He wanted to be squeaky clean for his Lukas.

Once he donned his selected outfit, he peeked out the door for any sighs of the Swede before he made a mad dash to grab his socks and shoes, before the Swedish man could figure out the Dane left his sanctuary. Too late. Mathias barely avoided a blow to his head from a long staff that was aimed at him as he placed of his shoes and turned to see an angry Swede glaring at him.

"HO-SHIT!"

"BERWALD NO! IT WAS ONLY AN ACCIDENT! MATHIAS DIDN'T REALLY MEAN TO!"

He dodged another blow to his head as he made his way out the door, laughing triumphantly as he did so. Tino was doing his best to restrain Berwald.

"SO LONG SUCKERS!" Mathias called over his shoulder as he ran down the stairs, "I WON'T BE HOME TONIGHT SO DON'T MAKE ME ANYTHING!"  
And with that he disappeared into the night, on his way to Lukas' dorm. He checked his phone, 6:46. He had enough time swing by the store to pick up some flowers.

It was 6:58 and Mathias found himself outside Lukas' dorm, holding a bouquet of roses behind him. He barely raised his hand to knock on the polished door when it was suddenly thrown open and a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him inside; slamming the door shut behind him. He found himself with an armful of a needy Norwegian, who latched his mouth to his and fumbled with the buttons of his shirt.

"Wow... What brought this on?" He muttered in between kisses as more of his chest was exposed to the Norwegian's expressionless eyes.

"I'm hot. I'm horny. And it's all your damn fault." Lukas muttered back, pressing his lips to the warm flesh of his throat.

"I'm sorry." Not. "I brought ya' some flowers."

Lukas broke away from him long enough to look at the bundle of roses, before he took them and threw them onto the coffee table. He resumed his earlier motives, pulling Mathias into another deep kiss, their tongues dancing as Lukas lead the Dane to his bedroom, pushing him onto his back into the mattress. He toke off his shirt and tossed it somewhere on the floor to be forgotten, before he climbed up Mathias' body, straddling him.

"Aw- You really did miss me~" He mouthed against Lukas' throat.

"Shut up."

Mathias smiled as he laid himself back onto the bed as Lukas began to remove his shirt and tie, throwing them to the ground to join his shirt. Their meeting once again, brushing before locking as Lukas trailed his fingertips creating small patterns, pinching and pulling at the exposed flesh before he began to fumble with Mathias' belt and zipper. Mathias gasped into the kiss, arching his back slightly while his own his hands slid up those lovely legs until he reached the rim of Lukas' jeans, hooking his thumbs onto the band and slowly tugging them down.

Lukas gasped, releasing his hold on both Mathias' pants and his mouth as he raised himself slightly to help aid the removal of his jeans. Pulling his jeans down to knees, he licked his lips at the sight that beheld him; he wore a pair of boxers that was styled after the Danish flag.

"I had no idea you liked Denmark that much, babe."

"Shut up." Lukas whispered against his chest, trying to hide his dark blush. "I just like the color red and white styled that way..."

"Sure~"

"Shut up you annoying ass and just do me!"

Mathias' grin became more feral, as Lukas gulped, he quickly flipped the tables; Lukas on the bed and Mathias leering over him.

"As you wish..."

* * *

Morning came too soon for Mathias as the warm early morning sunlight shone through Lukas' room. He sighed sleepily at the feeling of someone stroking his hair lovingly, their gentle fingertips softly caressing each lock of hair. He smiled as he began to open his eyes, blinking several times to get the sleep out of them before he turned his head slightly to look at his beautiful boyfriend. Lukas was propped on his elbow, watching Mathias with something close to adoration in his emotionless blue eyes, he wore nothing except for the thin sheet that covered the lower portion of his body.

"Morning kæreste." He whispered, his smile widening.

"Morning... Kjæreste." Lukas whispered back, flashing him a rare smile.

"What time is it?" Mathias asked, yawning.

"A little after 10."

"Huh... I thought it was a little later then that..."

"Nope."

"Hold the phone," He shot straight up, wide awake and startling Lukas somewhat. "Your brother's still at a friend's right?"

"Ja."

"Oh... Okay." He sighed in relief before resting back down onto the bed. "I love your brother and all, but sometimes, he just has the worst sense of timing."

"Worse then Berwald's?"

"Ja... Worse then Berwald's..."

"Hmm." Lukas hummed as he sat himself up and pulling Mathias to where his head rested on the Norwegian's lap.

"So... You hungry?"

"A little." Lukas blushed as he resumed stroking the Dane's hair.

"Then let's go out to eat... On me."

"Eat out?"

"Yeah! On me." Mathias flashed him his usual goofy smile. "And you pick where to eat."

"Very well." Lukas sighed.

"Great." He jumped out of bed and began searching for his clothes. "I'll meet you at the front door in 10 minutes."

Lukas sighed as he watched the Dane gather his clothes and dash out of his room still naked. He decided then and there he was going to no longer question why he loved Mathias the way he did. After all, Mathias was just Mathias.

* * *

**You mad fellow bro-hams? :D Welp, here's chapter 8 in all it's awesome glory. :3**


	9. Danger Evaded?

Getting himself dressed seemed to prove to be rather torturous for his Danish boyfriend as he quickly discovered. Lukas refused to leave his dorm until he got a shower as he didn't wish to move out and about smelling of sweat and sex, Mathias surprisingly didn't argue with it. Lukas found out later into his shower as to why that was, when the large Dane pressed his naked body against Lukas' own, which at first sparked anger that only and somehow that Lukas couldn't explain, turned into another 'frolic' session.

Even though Lukas didn't like to admit, he found their 'sexy shower time', as Mathias called it, enjoyable if not yet refreshing. But that didn't stop the Norwegian man from being mad at him for causing a noticeable limp that he had to now sport and a tender ass.

"Well, I didn't hear ya' begging me to stop." He smirked, "I heard the exact opposite Norge-Baby."

Lukas flushed a dark red before turning and huffing. He couldn't understand how he could let Mathias 1-up* him like that. Damned dumbass.

"So- We ready yet?"

"As I ever will be..."

"Woohoo!"

Lukas sighed as opened his dorm door. He had to admit that all in all, that Mathias was wasn't as bad as he originally thought when they first met in Elementary school. And if he had to admit, which he won't, he couldn't have picked a better boyfriend. Mathias would be all that he would need. He shut the door and locked and began walking down the stairs to join the Dane.

"Hey Sve! Hey Finny!"

Lukas blinked and looked around to see Berwald and Tino walking toward them. Tino seemed to be sporting a limp of his own.

"Well now," Mathias raised eyebrows, "Looks like I wasn't the only one who got lucky last night."

Tino smiled weakly as he blushed darkly alongside Lukas as he fidgeting with the collar of his turtle-neck while a dusty pink blush and a small smile appeared on Berwald's face. Mathias laughed.

"So where are you guys heading?"

"To eat out." Tino replied, "We're going to try that new buffet restaurant that opened up not far from here."

"Really?" Mathias smiled, "What a coincidence! We were heading that way too!"

"Really?" Tino's smile widen, "Why don't we all go have breakfast together then?"

"Sounds fun." Mathias smiled. He turned to Lukas. "What do ya' Lukas?"

"Sure... Why not?"

"Alright. Let's go!"

The four of them walk together down the street to the new restaurant, talking and chattering among themselves (well, mostly Mathias and Tino). They talked about various things; school, stuck-up girls, fights, morons, fights, dicks of the school, and fights. The jabbered as the walked closer to the main building, their conservation dropping at the sight of a bunch of police vehicles surrounding the front of the school.

"I wonder if they found another body." Tino whispered trembling. Berwald quickly pulled him into his arms.

"Doesn't seem so." Lukas replied. "There aren't any ambulances to carry the body."

"Huh... Then they must've caught the culprit." Mathias shrugged, "Huh... Tim was right after 50 years of killing, he must've finally derped."

"Derped?" Berwald raised an eyebrow as Tino giggled in the flesh of Berwald's arm.

"You know, screwed up, messed up..."

"Huh..."

"Hey! I think it's cool!"

"I didn't say it wasn't..."

"Whatever."

Lukas flashed a small smile while the others laughed. They continued their path as they walked to the diner, laughing as they made up new swearwords to cover-up the 'bad words' as Tino called them. Laughing at the mere childish they exhibited that they hadn't experinced since high school.

* * *

"No! I'm serious that's what happened!"

Everyone burst out laughing over breakfast as Mathias recalled his and Berwald's fight with a student named Vince Perezoso in middle school. Even Lukas couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. Of course, fights with another student wasn't a laughing matter, but this one was one everyone agreed that Vince, a self-centered bullying prick, had one coming.

"So when we saw Vince picking on poor Tino... Berwald and I knew we had to help." Mathias started. "So we walk over where he sat and we warned him to lay off Tino."

"And he didn't, did he?"

"Damn right!" Mathias smiled, "But for whatever reason, we were complete dumbasses and missed poor Finny's plight for about a week."

"However did you do that?" Lukas rolled his eyes.

"We were suspended for some dumb thing..."

"It wasn't dumb what you did!" Tino retaliated, "You peeped in the girl's locker room and walked right inside after they screamed at you. Only Berwald was suspended for 'some dumb thing'..."

"Oh right... He got suspended because he had the aura like Micheal Myers or something." Mathias blinked, before bursting into laughter. "Yeah that was a dumb reason to suspend anyone..."

"She watched too many horror movies." Berwald shrugged.

"Like Alfred." Tino smiled.

"Yeah... Like Alfred."

"Micheal Myers?" Lukas raised an eyebrow, "Who's Micheal Myers?"

"He's a character from a horror franchise called 'Halloween'." Mathias, Berwald and Tino all blinked before Mathias spoke again. "Have you- Have you ever watched the Halloween movie series, Norge?"

"No." Lukas took another bit of scrambled egg, "It looked like the most idiotic thing in the world and I had no interest in watching overly gory idiotic films."

"You sh-"

"GUYS! GUYS!"

They all blinked and turned to the direction that the voice came from, finding themselves face to face with a shocked Emil. Before they can even ask what was wrong, the Icelandic man slapped a newspaper to their table. Everyone leaned in closer to look at the headlines;

**Local College Teacher Arrested for the Murders and Disembowelment of Students.**

"Wait- What?" That threw Mathias out of the loop.

"Yeah!" Emil replied. "And you won't believe which teacher they arrested!"

"Which one?" Berwald asked, taking the paper and looking at it closely with Tino peeking over his shoulder.

"Ivan Braginsky!"

"Iva- Wait... Isn't he the Psychology teacher?" Mathias blinked. "NO WAY!"

"He's so creepy." Tino shivered against Berwald, causing the large man to place a hand on the back of his head, holding him close.

"Yeah sure, he's a bit creepy and he has that 'deer-caught-in-the-headlight' sorta look when you bring up something he doesn't wanna talk about, but he's harmless." Mathias reasoned.

"When did they arrest him?" Tino asked, looking up at Berwald.

"Last night it says." Berwald answered.

"What proof do they have that it was him?" Lukas asked.

"Hmm... Says here that the Police were given warrants to search every teacher in our school." Berwald blinked. "When they searched Ivan's place they found large butcher knives and chainsaw in his garage, tested positive for human blood."

"What did Mr. Braginsky say about all this?" Lukas asked, lifting his coffee mug to his lips.

"He claims they aren't his and that they got the wrong guy." Berwald replied, flipping a page, "They also say that he kept repeating this phrase throughout his trip to the station and he's currently still saying it."

"Didn't they check it for fingerprints or whatever it is they look for to get your DNA?" Lukas asked.

"Well of course." Emil huffed, "They also came back positive."

"It's impossible!" Tino suddenly cried, jolting upward knocking the paper out of Berwald's hand.

"Wha-"

"Think about it." Tino answered. "They say these cases have been happening and haven't been solved in over 50 years right?"

"Right..."

"Then how can Mr. Braginsky be responsible if he's only 30?"

"Family business?" Mathias suggested.

"Family business?" Tino repeated, "What do mean?"

"Ivan once told me that his old man was a raging alcoholic." Mathias explained, "When he was drunk he always showed these blood-thristy and destructive behaviors. Ivan told me that the dumb bastard blanked out a lot and didn't remember what he did the night before. Bet you one night he got so wasted he started doing this killing spree and taught little Ivan how to do it when he 5."

"What happened to him?" Tino asked.

"He died while serving his time in jail." Mathias shrugged, "I forgot what got him arrested in the first place though."

"Horrible..."

"Oh well... It's life." Mathias grinned. "But hey, the good news is that we won't have to worry about all these deaths and dead bodies on campus anymore, right?"

"I-I suppose..." Tino muttered quietly.

"They finally caught the bastard responsible." Emil assured, patting Tino on the back.

"Y-Yeah... But if he did it, then why is he claiming that he's innocent?" Tino asked.

"He could be suffering from Multiple Personality Disorder." Lukas shrugged, "Or it's likely he's schizophrenic."

"Whatever the reason, they caught their guy so now we can returned to a normal school life." Mathias cheered.

"You're so annoying."

"I love you too."

"I-I don't know." Tino whispered, all eyes falling on him. "I feel like this battle hasn't been won yet. That the really evil is still lurking..."

"Ah- You worry too much Finny!" Mathias smiled, "I betcha by tomorrow morning or later today, whichever comes first, that feeling will disappear."

"I guess you're right." Tino smiled, resting against Berwald.

"I know I'm right."

Mathias may have shown a chipper and enthusiastic on the outside but on the inside he agreed. He too felt that the evil wasn't truly gone. But that was just a feeling... Right?

* * *

**Did you guys understand that reference in Vince's name? :3**


	10. Of Brothers and Boyfriends

After the hearty breakfast meal, the five of them decided to head to a local park and chill. Like they did back in elementary school. The five men walked and talked about various things, ranging from school work to simple insecurities, like about what the Future could hold. Mathias, on the other hand, felt anxious. He kept stealing glances at Berwald hoping that maybe the Swede could somehow sense his anxious aura.  
Berwald seemed to have noticed as he briefly looked over at Mathias and nodded toward the swings. Mathias released the breath that he had been holding onto since he left the restaurant. Thank God.

"Hey guys..."

The chatter ceased as Tino, Emil and Lukas all turned to look over at Mathias, who smiled.

"You three go on ahead to the swings..." Mathias grinned. "Berwald and I are going hang back a bit and talk about... You know- 'Guy' stuff."

"If it's 'Guy' stuff, why can't you share it with us too?" Emil asked, an eyebrow raised.

"See, the thing is- I feel more comfortable talking to Berwald about them." Mathias shrugged sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "He's like a brother to me and besides, won't take us more then 10 minutes tops, I promise."

"Oh! Like how I feel comfortable talking to Berwald about my problems!" Tino exclaimed, smiling, "I get it!"

"Yeah. Exactly!" Mathias' smile widen.

"Okay... We'll give you space." Lukas offered a small smile before he placed a gentle kiss to Mathias' lips, "Don't take long."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

The three of them turned and continued there trek to the swings, sitting on them and swinging gently whiled idly chattering amongst themselves. Mathias turned to Berwald, nodding his head to the old oak tree not far from the swings. Berwald nodded and gestured for the Dane to lead the way. Once they reached the tree, Mathias turned back to Berwald, a serious look written face.

"It's about my visit with Perussi yesterday..."

"You visited Perussi? What on Earth for?"

Mathias quickly launched into detail about his encounter that day before as Berwald listened intently, nodding in all the right moments. Mathias made sure he didn't miss a single detail in his story. He finished his story and looked to the giant Swedish man for his expression and his opinions.

"What do you think?"

"Fishy." Was Berwald's response. "And he did this because you got a little too affectionate with Lukas?"

"Damn right."

"Why would he do that?" Berwald questioned.

"Dunno." Mathias shrugged, "Maybe because he's just as a dick as all the others before him?"

"No..." Berwald shook his head. "Why would he react to you and Lukas' display when he's seen Tino and I acting-" He blushed a dark shade that made Mathias grin in amusement. "In a similar fashion, even other students. He's even seen that Mr. Adnan is in a relationship with one of his students..."

"Really?" Mathias blinked. He always knew that their Histoty teacher was in a relationship, he just didn't know with whom. "Which one?"

"I think his name was Heracles or something... I was always at a loss when it came to Greek or Latin..."

"I knew it!"

"Now's not a time for Adnan's secret love life." Berwald chided, "We need to focus on Perussi."

"Oh! Right..."

"Did you notice anything else strange about him other then his behavior?"

"Naw." Mathias shrugged, "Oh! His office was completely bare and way too clean! He must be a neat freak or something..."

"Clean? How so?"

"Smelled way too heavy of Pine-Sol." Mathias gagged slightly at the mere remembrance. "Papa Owen told me only a cup of that and large bucket of hot water would suffice in cleaning a whole room." He blinked turning to Berwald. "Why? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking something is off..." Berwald replied. "Tino may be right in that the real monster not being captured."

"So you think Perussi acting strange and Ivan's arrest are somehow connected?"

"Dunno."

Mathias sighed. It wasn't the answer he sought but he knew that at least he felt a bit more relaxed. "You know what we gotta do right?"

"Indeed."

"We need to dig up on Braginsky's and Perussi's background." Mathias exclaimed.

"Like in high school?"

"Like in high school." Mathias agreed. "Except you look up on Braginsky and I'll look up on Perussi... And I guess I can also check on the rest of the office staff too."

"Why them?"

"One of them could be responsible." Mathias shrugged, "And I'm kinda overdue. You know what I mean?"

"Ah..." Berwald nodded in understandably, "Wouldn't it be easier to have Lukas do that? After all, he's student secretary..."

"He wouldn't understand." Mathias sighed before a faint pink blush appeared on his cheeks. "And I don't want him involved..."

"I see..."

"HEY! ARE YOU DONE YET?" Tino called from the swings.

"YEP! WE'RE ON OUR WAY!" Mathias called back. He turned back to Berwald. "Heh, if I didn't know any better, I think Tino really wants his 'Sweddy-Bear' back..."

"Don't push it, Mathias..."

* * *

The morning quickly shifted into the afternoon, as they most of their time at the swings, swinging and chatting about various things; ranging from the silliest to the most serious. Mathias' day kept getting brighter and brighter when Lukas demanded that he sit down and allow the Norwegian to sit in his lap; Lukas' favorite chair. They kept on with their chatter while Mathias was happy with wrapping his arms around Lukas' waist and resting his head on the Norwegian man's shoulder. Lukas responded by leaning into Mathias' embrace.

"If the weather's good tomorrow, do you suppose we can all meet back here again?" Tino asked, looking from Mathias to Berwald.

"Sounds like a plan." Mathias smiled, nuzzling his face into Lukas' neck. "Same time?"

"Yeah!"

"Sounds good enough for me." Mathias grinned. "Anyone hungry?"

"Yeah!"

"Hmm."

"A little..." Grumble. "... A lot."

"Why?"

"Let's all eat out for lunch." Mathias exclaimed. "On me!"

"Awesome!"

"O-Ok... I guess."

"Whatever..."

"Hmm."

"It's settled then." Mathias clapped his hands together. "Lukas, pick where you want us to eat fro lunch!"

"Why me?"

"Because I asked nicely?"

"... Fine." Lukas sighed. "How about 'Red Robin' or whatever color Robin it is they have in their logo..."

"That sounds good..." Emil smiled. "Do you guys mind if I bring my boyfriend?"

"Nope." Mathias smiled. "The more the merrier, right?"

"YOU have a BOYFRIEND?" This was news to Lukas.

"Duh." Emil crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "See? That's why I don't tell you about my personal life... You always get this reaction..."

"It would be nice if you told me about this awhile back..."

"And have you butt in? Don't think so..."

"Hey hey!" Tino waved his arms. "Settle down. So what if Emil has a boyfriend for 6 months? We shouldn't let this get in the way of us having fun..."

"You knew?" Lukas asked rounding on the Finn, who squeaked and hid behind Berwald.

"We all did." Mathias answered blinking. "He was so excited when he cornered Berwald and I..."

"You need to stop being so overprotective Lukas..." Berwald muttered as Tino peeked out from behind him. "You must allow Emil to make his own mistakes and try new things. If you do it for him, then how will he learn?"

"Thank you Berwald."

Lukas huffed, pressing his back deeper into Mathias' chest. "Whatever..."

"Well, pushing all that aside... Emil, call up your boyfriend and tell him to meet up at Red Robin." Mathias smiled, "How about we get some lunch, huh?"

* * *

The first part of lunch didn't go well as Emil introduced his boyfriend, young man named Lei Siu Chun, also called 'Leon' to Lukas. They thought it was all going well, until Lukas decide to nit-pick simply because like Berwald, Leon wasn't too good at showing any emotion, only a blush here and there when asked on certain things. Which made Lukas increasingly cautious and suspicious as to what the Hong Konger was thinking every time he turned to look at Emil who would gain his attention.

Leon stood a little taller then Emil and had choppy dark brown hair that came down to his jawline and light brown eyes that looked close to a honeyed brown. When Tino commented that despite his thick eyebrows, he looked a lot like another one of their teachers, Wang Yao, he simple looked at the Finn and neither batting an eyelash or with any emotion, he confirmed that he was Mr. Wang's youngest sibling. The last one to go off to college.

After that, the second part of lunch went smoothly well as Lukas came to terms with the Asian man once he discovered that Leon meant Emil no harm. In turn, Leon became a little more up to the group. After their big lunch and once Mathias payed the bill, the three couples decided to go their separate ways as Berwald wanted to take Tino to the Aquarium and Emil and Leon originally planned to go to the movies.

Mathias and Lukas turned to walk back to the dorms after bidding their friends goodbye and promises of meeting at the park tomorrow. Mathias hummed happily. This was probably the best day ever. He blinked when felt a cool hand thread itself into his own, gently squeezing it, as he looked to Lukas.

"Mathias..." He blushed.

"Hmm?"

"This- This may sound stupid, but- But have you felt like someone's been watching you all day?" Lukas turned bright red.

Mathias blinked, "It's not stupid Lukey-Baby... But no, I don't think I have."

"I see..." Lukas sighed, "I feel that something's not right..."

"Not right?"

"I don't know either..."

Mathias sighed as well. Lukas was always sensitive, so whatever he was feeling can't be a good thing. It brought the Dane back to his and Berwald's mission this coming week bringing the the Danish man a feeling of unease.

* * *

**X3**


	11. Mission What?

**Aw man School and work sucks... Well, at least I was able to get this chapter up and going... /3**

* * *

As the Halloween rolled in closer and closer, everyone was getting prepared and chatting on what they planned to wear to the annual Halloween Party the collage often hosted. The excitement was tremendous that even the killer, whom Mathias was convice that was still out there, had settled down for this one occasion, proof being that only one mangled body was found. That, for some reason, didn't give the Dane the sense of reassurance he was hoping for.

As they had planned after their outing, Berwald and Mathias began looking into the backgrounds of the various staff on campus. Finding nothing that stood out in any of the teachers' backgrounds, Mathias had in the end, concluded that maybe someone in the office was behind it. After all, who else knew Dr. Braginsky better then one of his co-workers?

Left with no other alternative, Mathias decided that it was high-time to regain his 'Troublemaker' title once more. And what better way to regain that title then causing the oldest form of trouble in the book?

"You started a fight with some American punk?" Lukas asked warily, massaging his temples. "What on earth possessed you to do that?"

"He was bad-mouthing you." Mathias whined in defense. "I couldn't have that Norge-Baby!"

Lukas sighed. He wouldn't deny that it was sweet that the Danish man would protect him like that, but it was still an irresponsible choice and behavior. He leaned back in his armchair to regard his lover carefully.

"You were doing so well, Mathias..."

"I know, Babe." Mathias hung his head. "I didn't mean to disappoint ya'... It won't happen again, I promise."

Lukas sighed once more. What Lukas didn't know was that Mathias started the fight in the first place by making fun of the American man's choice in lovers, which caused the latter to retaliate in a way the Danish man hoped for. The man, Alfred Jones was currently in with the counselor and Dean of Students, telling his side of the story. Lukas began reshuffling the papers in front of him.

"I'll let it go this one time, Mathias." Lukas said, sorting the papers, "Don't make me regret my decision..."

"I promise."

"I'll see to it."

"Kohler. We're ready for you."

Mathias blinked looking up from Lukas' eyes to meet the creepy ones of Perussi, who regarded him curiously. Alfred walked pasted, flipping the Dane the bird secretly as Mathias made a face at him in response as walked closer to the door. Mathias closed the door behind him before he turned to meet the exasperated eyes of the Dean.

"4 months and here we are." He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "You were doing so well, what made you change your mind?"

"Okay, ya' know what? I'm gonna say this here and now, It wasn't my fault..." Mathias raised his hands up. "It was that asshole's fault..."

"Funny... That 'asshole' said it was YOUR fault, ." Mr Jange replied, "Maybe you can enlighten Mr. Perussi and I here on how it really happened..."

"Pssh- Like you'd believe me."

"You won't know till you try..."

"Fine..."

* * *

Even though the Danish man tried to make it sound as convincing as possible, it didn't really stop these assholes giving him detention and putting him to work alongside Lukas. It was a bonus on Mathias' part because now he could get the information he seeked but it still sucked mostly because there would be no 'hot office sex' to go with it. Life majorly sucked at times. For Mathias, at least.

"Are we done yet?" He whined for the fifth time within the 30 minutes, he was placed there.

"No, Mathias." Came an agitated response.

"Why not?"

"Because you're not making it easy or helping it in any shape or form."

"Maybe if I got some 'incentive'..." Mathias raised his eyebrows suggestivly.

"No Mathias."

"Awwww... Come on Norgie!" Mathias whined, "I've been a good boy and you know it!"

Lukas grumbled in annoyance before he swooped down and captured Mathias' lips in a searing but quick kiss. "Happy now?"

"Yes..." Mathias grinned, licking his lips.

Lukas rolled his eyes before he returned to shuffling the papers on his desk and sort them into the right boxes. Mathias watched him as he did so, helping him when the Norwegian male asked him to, watching as those delicate hands moved about in various directions, wishing that the Norwegian in front of him would put those hands to better use.

"Mathias!"

"Hmm?"

"I need to go to the bathroom." Lukas growled, annoyed that the Dane hadn't been paying attention. "Suppose you can stay out of trouble for 5 minutes?"

"Sure. I can totally handle sitting here, doing nothing."

Lukas raised an eyebrow but he didn't question it. He got up and strode to the door behind Mathias, disappearing behind the wooden door. Mathias dropped his usual goofy grin, picking up his serious face and quickly moved around the desk, sitting on Lukas' chair and began searching through the files on the computer in front of him. He went through the hard drive's various files until he found the one he seeked, as quickly and silently as possible, he pulled out his lexar drive and began to download the file onto it, stealing glances at the door every now and then.

"Come on come on come on..." He muttered under his breath. 58% downloaded. He stole another glance at the door. "Come on turtle speed powers activate!"

He looked up and saw that Lukas was returning through the tinted glass window. He felt himself panic as he saw the outline of his lover's body approaching closer and closer, likely reaching out for the handle.

"Mr. Bondevik, can I speak to you one moment?"

Relief. Sweet relief. Someone had called to the Norwegian, momentarily distracting the emotionless man hopefully long enough for Mathias to finish his download.

"As you wish, Mr. Perussi..."

Say what? Mathias' head snapped up so quickly he assumed for one minute he pulled it out of place. As grateful as he was that the creepy bastard showed up and was distracting his boyfriend long enough for the Dane to finish his mission, it didn't necessarily mean that the Danish man was any happier over the fact that Perussi was near his boyfriend!

As he watched the computer screen that read '89% downloaded...' he craned his hearing hard enough to listen to what it was that Perussi was discussing with Lukas.

"Will you be able to sort the papers by the end of the weekend?"

"Indeed, sir."

"Will you be working on Halloween night?"

"No sir."

"That's good."

If Mathias didn't know any better, it almost sounded as though Perussi was trying to hit on Lukas. Oh hell no. He brisled at the very thought of Perussi trying to steal HIS boyfriend.

"Is our troublemaker behaving himself?"

"So far..."

"That's good... Sometimes I wonder if that boy has any common sense..."

"Don't we all?"

Mathias pouted. He did too have common sense; he just chose to ignore it half the time. He looked back to the computer and saw to his great relief that the download had finished its process, quickly exiting out of everything and removing the lexar, he quickly and quietly moved around the table to sit back in his original chair as Lukas began turning the doorknob slowly.

"I must return to work, sir."

"That's fine." Came Perussi's reply. "Tell Mathias I said 'Hi'."

"Will do."

"Have a nice night Lukas."

"As you."

Lukas opened the door to reveal an anxious looking Dane on the other side. He blinked before raising one eyebrow.

"What?"

"What did Perussi want?"

"Nothing." Lukas replied. "And what have you been up to?"

"Nothing." Mathias sang proudly.

"Nothing? Now that's hard to believe..."

"But I really did do nothing Norgie!" The Danish man whined.

"For once, I actually believe you."

"Really?"

"Well, I'm finding everything exactly as I left it." Lukas looked around as he walked around the desk to take his seat. "Nothing out of the ordinary..."

"Awesome!"

"Did you finish sorting those papers like I asked you to?"

"Eh... I forgot..."

Face palm.


	12. Mathias and Berwald

**Sorry for late updates everyone! /3**

**I've been derping what with studies and my job... It's horrible, it truly is... Sometimes. I'm gonna try and get back to my usual updating status (although I can't make any promises D,:). But in the meantime enjoy this unusually short chapter.**

**-HeathNils**

* * *

Mathias ran like he never ran before. The minute the Dean told him he had been punished enough and was free to go, he took it heart and dashed out of the room much to the surprise and confusion of Lukas. He was able to reach his dorm room before he bend over trying to regain his breath, gulping in huge quantities of air into his burning lungs just as Berwald opened the door.

"Water..." Mathias managed to pant out.

Berwald blinked before turning back into the dorm to retrieve the item the Dane seeked, he reappeared a few moments later with a large glass of water and handed it to the breathless Dane. Mathias took the glass from the Swede and drank it all in one gulp, pausing for another moment before smiling and pulling out his lexar and presenting it to the stoic Swedish man.

"Got it..."

"I see."

"Get your laptop so we can dig up dirt on Perussi!"

"Hmm..."

"Don't give me that look. Just do it."

Berwald complied after a while after helping Mathias into the dorm (Although the Dane insisted he was fine till he fell over a foot away from Berwald), he pulled out his laptop from his room and presented it to the resting Mathias, who grinned like a child at Christmas. He snugged deep into the chair before pulling the laptop onto his lap and switched it on.

"Are you sure it's Perussi?" Berwald asked kneeling beside his friend looking at the computer screen. "How do you know it wasn't someone other then him? Maybe someone outside of the school?"

"Think about it." Mathias shrugged. "Ever since Perussi showed up, that's when all the disappearances and death around the school started happening."

"True..." Berwald nodded. "But what proof do you have to back up this claim?"

"Let's put it this way. It has to be someone who works with the students..."

"Teachers, cooks, office staff, other students-"

"Work with me Berwald." Mathias sighed in annoyance. "Someone who had access to the students' school records as well as the staff's records. Someone who would have access to the school equipment, someone who knew Branginsky's background."

"Us and the Staff."

"Yes. But here's the catch." Mathias grinned. "Why is Perussi's office the only one bare of any papers or documents?"

"Maybe he's still trying to settle in... It's only been a month after all..."

"No way! Even after a week, papers start flooding and overflowing! Nah, Perussi's too clean..."

"Maybe he's OCD."

"Why would anyone with OCD partially bathe their office in Pine-Sol... I mean, with one whiff of that room and you'll suffocate and die in that room! Hell, if you got out of there alive, you'd lose the ability to breath or smell for Gods knows how long!"

"Advanced OCD?"

"Oh come in! That doesn't even exist!" Mathias groaned. "You're not even trying anymore, are you Bro?"

"Just pointing out some facts..."

Mathias didn't answer as he looked back to the computer screen and allowing his eyes to drift over the information that popped up. He scanned the screen, trying to find something to back up his claim. Something that would help Berwald see that he, Mathias, was right and that he, Berwald, was wrong. Anything.

"Hey. Check this out."

"Hmm?"

"We need to see my dad..."

* * *

**I'm pretty sure Advanced OCD exists, but I could be wrong. If it does exist then Denmark didn't know that... :3**

**Silly Denmark, Trix are for kids.**


	13. The City Morgue

Tino hated the idea of going down to the city Morgue. He couldn't understand how someone so chipper and passive could work in a place as dark and depressing as the morgue. But Mathias' 'father' seemed happy with it for some crazy reason.

"Hey Papa Owen!"

A man a bit shorter than Berwald looked up from his desk covered in notes. He had short dark hair with red streaks in his bangs, darken skin and bright green eyes, one of which was shielded by a side fringe. He smiled upon the sight of a few familiar faces.

"Hey Mathias, Berwald! What brings you here, man? You two haven't picked another fight, with that Italian kid again have you?"

"What? Naw!" Mathias smiled. "Instead I have a question..."

"Oh?"

"How can you stand working here?!" Tino suddenly burst, clinging to Berwald's arm tightly. "Don't you ever get scared at the idea of one these dead people coming to life as a zombie?!"

Owen smiled. "A little..."

"Well, other then that," Mathias breathed. "Dad, can you tell us something about the dead students that were littered on our campus?"

"Mathias, I thought we agreed no more detective work until you got the degree and the job." Owen answered, suddenly looking stern. A rare thing for the hippie. "Remember what happened last time?"

"I know, I know." Mathias hung his head shamefully, before lifting it back up to face his 'father'. "But there's something not right up at the school and I think I know what it is we're dealing with. Please, Dad..."

Owen studied his 'son' for a moment before sighing in defeat. "Alright... Follow me you three..."

Mathias and Berwald nodded whereas Tino gulped before the three Nordics followed the hippie to the cooling unit, stopping short in front of a large door.

"Now, be forewarned." Owen warned turning to the men as he pulled out his keyring, "What you three are about to see isn't something you can erase easily from your memories... I ask you not to tell anyone that I allowed three students without written consent or else we'll all suffer horrible consequences..."

"I can handle it." Mathias replied as Berwald nodded agreement.

"I think I'll wait in Mr. Lane's office." Tino replied, detattching himself from Berwald's arm and shuffling back the other way.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Owen quietly and slowly, unlocked the door and pushed it open, allowing a gently breeze of cool air to escape and wrap around the men. Mathias and Berwald exchanged glances before nodding and entering the frigid room.

"This was once Kroma Mercher." Owen said as they approached and gathered around a covered table. "Age 25. She was a student at your school, studying for an Zoology Degree. According to reports, she disappeared off your campus about a week ago. She reappeared just last night at 11:56 pm. This was all that was left of her."

Owen pulled back the sheets to reveal a grotesque corpse. All skeleton with clothes shredded on her, flesh looked as though it was brutally ripped off, organs either in shreds or downright missing, the skull looked as though someone took a large blunt object and continuously smashed her face in. It took every will power Mathias had not to throw up then and there.

"She suffered the same way many of the others I received here." Owen sighed.

" 'Same way'?" Mathias repeated, blinking and turning to face Owen. "What do you mean she's suffered the 'same way as all the others'?"

"Well..." Owen clicked his tongue as he pulled out a folder and flipped it open. "From what I could find, on what little flesh there was there was signs of lacerations on the wrists and ankles."

"They were tied up?" Berwald asked.

"Seems so." Owen replied. "I also found signs of struggle or what little there was. They were trying to escape whatever it was that was holding them. Now, I want you two to look at these cuts here..."

"This guy doesn't seem to know how to wield a simple knife." Mathias commented.

"These weren't done by a knife..."

"No?" Asked Berwald.

"No. These were made by teeth."

"Wait. Teeth marks?" Asked Mathias, shocked. "You mean this person, a human like us, actually ripped and ate the flesh right off of them?!"

"I don't think you're dealing with a 'human'." Owen said, looking dark. "Look at the cuts once more. These were made by teeth that were sharp and jagged. Similar to a chainsaw that got your teacher arrested."

"So Braginsky was framed!" Mathias muttered. "By this... This... Creature."

"Hmm."

"How can we find it, Mr. Lane?" Berwald asked, looking to the hippie.

"I can't tell you, my gentle giant." Owen sighed. "You're going to have to ask someone who is familiar to that field."

"Like a crazy person?"

"If it's all you have..."

"Damn."

"Maybe there is someone who can help us." Berwald replied turning to the Dane. "Coach Kirkland fits the description."

"Then we need to see him."

"Hmm."

"But be wise little birds." Owen warned carefully. "We don't know what this thing is and what it can do so you might want to tread the waters carefully until you have what you need."

"Yes Papa."

"Yes sir."

"Keep your friends close... Especially that Lukas and Emil boys."

"Why?" Mathias asked, eyebrow raised. What was his 'father' implying?

"Just a feeling." Owen shrugged. "I feel that they might be in danger if not kept close..."

Mathias nodded as he and Berwald walked out of the unit, followed by Owen and walked back to the hippie's office where Tino waited in a very comfy chair. The small Finn jumped out of the chair at the sight of the three men.

"What did you find out Berwald?"

"We need to see Kirkland." Was Mathias' simple answer. "Tino, do you know when his next class is?"

"In about 20 minutes."

"That gives us time." Mathias smiled. " 'Cause we also need to stop by and talk to Lukas and Emil."

"Why?"

"Just be safe. We need to move."

"Ok."

"See you for Thanksgiving." Owen called waving.

"See ya' Papa!"

The three men dashed out of the office to leave the hippie to dwell on his thoughts. 5 minutes hadn't even passed when another man drifted though, he looked similar to Owen with the exception of silver hair and blue streaks and was paler.

"You think it was wise to involve them in something way over their heads?"

"I don't know..."

* * *

**Hooray for a not-so-well-thought-out chapter 13! :3**


	14. Carne Dolor

**Sorry about late update guys what with moving and living two solid weeks without internet like animals...**

**But never mind that now :3**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland was sitting in his office, sipping tea and reading the morning paper when he heard running footsteps. _Of course._ He thought._ Now what does that Frog want?_ With that French pervert, it was one thing or another that ended with him trying to get himself into the Englishmen's pants. What he didn't expect however was the office door to be suddenly and violently thrown open, momentarily revealing Mathias Kohler before the door swung back and smacked the Danish man in the face in retaliation.

"FADEN!"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" Arthur jumped almost 6 feet in the air. "Mr. Kohler?! What in the King's English-"

"I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Clearly..." Arthur sighed, gently placing his tea done. "What now, pray tell..."

"You know an awful lot about mythical creatures right?"

"Yes, I suppose." Arthur narrowed his eyes. Where was this going?

"Both good and bad?"

"Where is this going Mr. Kohler?"

"I need to know..." Mathias paused. "I need to know if there's a creature that consumes human flesh to retain it's human appearence."

"E- I beg your pardon?"

"Can I sit down?"

"I don't see why not."

Mathias pulled up the chair nearest to him and settled himself down before he launched into his explaination. He told Arthur of his dream and his recent visit to his 'father' at his morgue, he told him of his 'father's' conclusion and how he was directed to Kirkland himself. He released a deep sigh and looked to the Englishmen.

"So what do you think?" He asked.

"Hmm..." Arthur tapped his lips. "I think what you may be describing is a 'Carne Dolor'."

"A- A what?" Mathias blanked.

"A 'Carne Dolor." Arthur repeated as he stood up and reached for a large and beaten book. "A dark creature from Latin origins supposedly. It is what you call a consumer of flesh."

"Really?" Mathias stood a little staighter. Was this the answer?

"Indeed. Ah- Here we are." Arthur flicked through the book til he found the page he searched for. "I believe this might be what you were talking about..."

He displayed the picture for the Dane's viewing. It was the same humanoid-looking thing, the skin was black and slimy, and decaying-looking, like in the dream. There was no eyes, two slits for nostrils a large mouth full of sharp, elongated dagger-shaped teeth. Its arms were just as thin and feeble with three claw-like fingers on each hand like in his dream, the arms were about as long as the body themselves. Its legs were that of a cat's, but more skinned and thinner then any cat's. Its tail was that of a scorpion's.

"YEAH! THAT'S THE ONE!"

"The one described in your dream, lad?"

"Ja." Mathias' voice grew quiet. "What is it?"

"You were right about it needing to consume flesh in order to retain its human form." Arthur muttered, flipping though the pages. "It says here, they eat the flesh of mortals to maintain their own mortal form in order to lure more victims. Its metabolism allows it to eat almost twice a week."

"What happens if it goes a eating-spree?"

"Then it won't stop till it finds that 'perfect flavor'."

"What does that mean?" Mathias felt scared.

"It means that the creature will keep eating until it finds the right mortal that will satisfy its hunger for the next 50 years." Arthur hummed. "If that fails, they normally consume their favorite type of mortal and that somehow does the trick... Doesn't explain how but-"

" 'Favorite type'?" Mathias asked. "What do you mean?"

"Basically, a genre of human." Arthur hummed, flipping through the pages. "You know... American, British, Japanese... So on and so forth."

"Norwegian?" Mathias asked, trembling. "Would it eat Norwegians?"

"It could." The British man replied. "Although, it would be hard to discover a carne dolor's paticular favorite... It's a more of a hit and miss sort of thing, old chap."

"Is there a sure fire way to find what it likes?" Mathias was boardering on desperate.

"I suppose." Arthur hummed. "I guess you describe it as 'possesive.' "

"Possesive?" Mathias repeated. "How?"

"It clings to a certain someone like an aggressive lover." Arthur replied, snapping a book shut. "It tries to seperate that one person away from others."

"Like Perussi with Lukas..."

"Beg pardon?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing." Mathias waved his hands. "Are the Carne whatever's blind?"

"Yes. They rely on sound and smell to get them through." Arthur answered. "Even in their mortal form they are blind. That's how they can be distinguished. Pale colored eyes."

"Like milk blue?"

"Yes yes." Arthur muttered off-handedly. "Milk whatever. Such neat freaks it said in the book."

Mathias fell quiet after awhile, pondering as the Englishmen went to gather his tea supplies. He began making a mental checklist;

Aggressive behavior when it came to him and Lukas, check.

Pale colored eyes, check.

Feeding spree, check.

Deaths appearing the moment he appeared, check.

Too clean of an office, check.

Trying to keep Lukas away from him, double check.

Mathias gasped and found breathing becoming a difficult task for him. Perussi was the flesh eater, he was killing these people, he framed Professer Braginsky and it was him who littered the corpses all over the place. Lukas was in trouble! Mathias stood up and dashed out of the office past the surprised Englishmen.

"Oh my- WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU GOING IN SUCH A HURRY?!"

"SORRY OLD MAN!" Mathias called over his shoulder. "I HAVE UH- A TEST! A TEST DUE IN 5 MINUTES!"

"Bloody git..." Arthur muttered, before settling himself back in his chair. "Now where were we?" He mused as he lifted the paper in one hand and the tea cup to his lips with the other.

"The part where we make sweet love, mon Chéri."

Arthur coughed and spit his tea out onto his paper, before turning to face the very man he dreaded seeing most of the day.

"FROG!"


	15. A Loss

Mathias ran. He ran faster than he thought was physical, but none of that mattered now. He was desperate to reach Lukas, warn him.  
He didn't posses any physical evidence but he what he knew was good enough.

He skidded to halt outside of the dorm Lukas shared with his brother, and quickly dashing up the one flight of stairs before he came to a complete stop outside of the door. He raised his fist and did the one thing that ran through his mind.

BAM. BAM. BAM.

"ALRIGHT! I'M COMING, I'M COMING! JEEZ!" came an agitated reply.

The door was swung violently open to reveal a half-dressed Emil, angry and ready to shout out at the dumbass who dared to interupt him when his expression soften. He blinked in confusion before it settled for the usual scowl.

"What is it now Mathias?"

"Where's your brother?" Mathias panted.

"He's not here." Emil replied, annoyed.

"No- I could've never have guessed." Mathias replied with sarcasm that was rare even for him. "WHERE IS HE EMIL?! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

Emil was slightly taken back by Mathias' retort. It was all new.

"Who's at the door, babe?" came a tired voice of Leon, shirtless with baggy faded blue jeans.

"Nothing. Go back to bed, darling." Emil smiled sweetly at his boyfriend. "I can handle this, you go get some rest, okay?"

Leon shrugged before disappearing down the hallway, yawning as Emil quickly spun back to face the Danish man with annoyance.

"Why do you need to find Lukas so desperately?" Emil demanded.

"It's important." Mathias replied. "Emil, I think... I think he might be in trouble."

"Trouble?" Emil scoffed. "That's impossible, Lukas doesn't get into trouble. You do."

"Look, none of that matters!" Mathias was now boarding on desperation. "Where is he Emil?!"

"I'm not telling you anything until you tell me what's going on." Emil retorted, folding his arms across his chest. "What's got you so frazzled?"

"Carne Dolor!" Came the reply.

"A car new- what?" Emil blinked. This was a new one.

"Carne Dolor!" Mathias repeated. "That's what's killing the students, Emil! Perussi is the creature, Emil! He's after your brother!"

Emil raised an eyebrow as he chuckled. "April Fool's not til another 5 months moron."

"I'M SERIOUS!" Mathias nearly yelled. "You've got to be believe me!"

"Uh huh." Came the unamused reply. "And what proof do you have that Perussi is this car new delorean or whatever? Let alone what proof do you have that even proves he's the one responsible?"

"I don't!"

"Then tell someone who shares your humor."

"THIS ISN'T A JOKE, EMIL!" Mathias yelled. "I'M TELLING THE TRUTH."

"AND I'M TELLING YOU TO TELL SOMEONE WHO FUCKING CARES!" Emil retorted angrily. "I'M SO SICK OF YOUR GOD DAMN JOKES!"

And with that, Emil slammed the door right in the Dane's face, stunning the other completely. Mathias could not believe what just happened. Emil- Didn't believe him? He huffed in response and dashed down the small flight of stairs to find Lukas.

Everywhere he turned, nobody seemed to help. They all laughed at the poor Dane's plight as he told countless people his discovery, they simply laughed at him, saying similar things Emil had said.

"Good joke, dude."

"I can always count you for a good laugh after a testing day."

"Whatever."

"Didn't you joke about this in freshman year?"

"Good one, man!"

"Mature... Asshole."

"I'm busy... Go away!"

Mathias could feel himself close to tears. Why would nobody listen to him let alone believe him? The one time he wasn't joking and they all scorn and laugh at him like he was joking. Damn them. He dashed past another group of students who laughed at his warning to continue his search for Lukas. He had to find him.

"OOF!"

Search had ended. As Mathias rounded around the corner, he ran right into the person he sought, knocking them both onto their asses.

"What the- MATHIAS!"

"LUKAS! Tak guderne I found you!" Mathias cried with relief as he quickly stood up pulling the agitated Norwegian with him.

"And why is that?"

"I came to warn you and possibly save you, Lukas."

Lukas raised an eyebrow at the Dane's statement. Now what?

"It's Perussi, Lukas." Mathias quickly launched. "He's the one responsable for these people's deaths, he framed Braginski. He's a Carne Dolor! He's eating the students to gain youth."

Lukas huffed. "Are you drunk?"

"Ye- What? NO!" Mathias nearly shouted, grabbing ahold of Lukas' shoulders. "I'm serious babe! He's after you! He wants to eat you!"

"Mathias, I thought we agreed no more idiotic outbursts." Lukas replied, folding his arms across his chest, fixing the Dane with a annoyed look.

"We did." Mathias was boarding on insane now. "But I'm telling you the truth, nothing but the truth."

"Mathias..."

"Babe, I'm not lying!"

"And what proof is there to these moronic claims?"

"Lukas please..."

"No Mathias. You promised no more jokes or pranks."

"But-"

"No buts!" Lukas near-shouted. "How dare you try to smear one of my bosses?"

"Lukas, I'm not-"

"I don't want to hear it." Lukas retorted, pushing Mathias away from him.

"Lukas, please you must believe me."

As he reached for his boyfriend's hand, to try and reason with the stubborn Norwegian, he didn't expect what was going to happen. As his hand barely touched Lukas', the smaller blonde suddenly whipped around.

SMACK!

Mathias was thrown back onto the ground by the sudden slap. He stared up at his now angry boyfriend with shock as he gently fingered his redden cheek, flinching at the pain. Never in the 6 years he had dated Lukas, had he slapped by the latter, beaten sure but never slapped. What the Norwegian said next added insult to injury on Mathias' terms.

"We're through."

Lukas spun on his heel and walked down the hall away from the stunned Dane. Mathias watched him go as tears welled up in his eyes. No... Before he could stop himself, Mathias burst into tears.

"NO!"

* * *

**Oh Noes!**

**What's going to happen in the next chapter? Poor Mathias. Will he and Lukas rekindle their now lost love or will the Fates get the better of them?**

**Find out in Chapter 16. :3**


	16. A Storm

Mathias wasn't entirely sure how he managed to find his way back to the dorms. But he did. His mind was cluttered still from what past Lukas' lips;

_"We're through."_

Never in all his life did he think those two words could cause this much damage. Sure, he dated plenty of men and women who uttered these two with absolute no remorse, but never had he experienced it in this caliber. His heart felt like it was torn from his chest and ripped up into a pile of disgusting glop. His brain felt as though it had been fried in a deep fryer.

In short, it truly hurt.

He didn't notice that it started to rain, pouring onto him as thunder was heard in the distance. He continued walking on to the dorms, barely moving when other students bumped into him as they hurried to get out of the wet muck, not noticing the flashes of lightning while others panicked. He wasn't there.

He made to his dorm, completely soaked and chilled to the bone. He looked at the door, mind racing as the sky flashed again. With a heavy sigh, he opened the door.

"Oh Ta-San!" came Tino's voice. "I was so worried, I-"

As Tino peeked out from the kitchen, he paused and uttered a small gasp. There in their doorway stood a shell of Mathias Kohlor. He was soaked, covered in mud and tears were seen leaking from his eyes as he fixed the Finnish man the most heart-wrenching stare. Tino trembled.

"Berwald!" He cried. "Berwald! Mathias is back!"

Berwald was sitting in a recliner chair not far from the door, reading the newspaper when he looked up. He paused. While his face showed no emotion, he felt pained to see what had be become of his boastful and prideful friend.

He sighed.

He placed his newspaper down and held his arms out. Mathias sniffled before walking into the Swede's open arm, collapsing into them and cried the remainder of his heart out, sobbing and hiccuping. Berwald wrapped his arms around the Danish man, stroking his hair and whispered words of comfort in his native tongue.

If there was one thing Mathias truly appreciated about Berwald was that even though they didn't get along, Berwald always understood. He never judged the Swede and he didn't with him. Mathias held Berwald tightly, burying his face as deeply as he could in Berwald's chest.

Tino blinked before sighing softly and gently wrapped his arms around Mathias' back completing the comforting circle. They stayed this way as the storm raged on both whispering words of comfort to the defeated Danish man.

"I'm so sorry..." Tino whispered.

Mathias could only hiccup.

* * *

Mathias woke up the next morning completely down. He then recalled why he felt such a way, yesterday he was dumped by the one man he loved. He felt his heart break and he covered his face, trying to hide his tears.

"Mathias..."

He looked up to see Tino peek at him from his bedroom door, regarding him with a sadden and yet curious look. Mathias tried to look cheery for the small Finnish man but he couldn't find the strenght to find it in him to do so.

"Hej Tino." He smiled sadly. "What's up?"

"Are... Are you okay?" Tino asked, as he walked in a closer to Mathias.

"Yeah yeah sure." He smiled, he stood up and walk over to the nervous Fin. "A little..."

"Are you sure?" Tino asked.

"I'm sure..." Mathias smiled, taking Tino into a tight hug. "So what's for breakfast?"

Tino smiled weakly and walked out the bedroom. Mathias sighed, his smile returned to a frown. He fell down onto his ass, a harsh sob escaped his lips there's no way he could tackle the day.

* * *

Tino sighed as he heard that sob. He didn't think that Lukas could do this. Sure, he often thought that one day Lukas could do it, but he also didn't think Lukas would really do it either.

"Hey, Berwald!"

"Hmm?"

"I'm going out for awhile!"

"Okay." Came the reply. "Be safe."

"Okey dokey!"

Tino turned down the hall and ran out the door toward the college. Hopefully, he was working today. Everywhere he searched, high and low, every classroom and hallway trying to find the man of interest. He smiled widely at the look of a familiar light blonde appearing in the horizon, exiting out of an office door. He was going to fix this. For Mathias' sake.

"LUKAS! LUKAS!"

The blonde in general, looked around at the sound of his name being called. Unnoticed by normal people, nobody would have noticed that small warm smile.

"Hey Tino. How are you?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"Can't complain."

"Hey Lukas." Tino whispered nervously. "What happened between you and Mathias?"

The warmth that Lukas had previously then disappeared rather quickly replaced with a cold expression. Tino trembled under the look.

"And?"

"And... And- Don't you think it hasn't effected Mathias?"

"And I should care?"

"Lukas..."

"Please Tino, for the love of god, please telling me you believed him..."

"I didn-"

"Mathias had this coming for awhile!" Lukas retorted. "He didn't know when to control his mouth!"

"But..."

"No buts!" Lukas roared. "Look Tino, I value our friendship but I'm not discussing this further."

"Mr. Bondevik."

Tino froze at the sound of the most chilling voice he had ever heard. He turned around slowly as Lukas' gaze returned to its normal expressionless state as another office door opened. And out walked-

"Mr. Perussi." Lukas replied, his voice retaining its dead manner. "Do you need something?"

"Yes..." Perussi paused with a smile that scared Tino completely. He paused. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No."

"N-No..."

"Wonderful." Perussi smiled as he turned to Lukas. "Bondevik, can you work tonight?"

Tino turned to look at the Norwegian and began shaking his head rapidly, trying to convey his message to Lukas, but Lukas didn't seem to acknowledge the Fin's desperate warning as he answered, "Indeed I can."

"That's great." Perussi sighed in relief. "Mordecai couldn't make it tonight. Apparently, something came up on his end."  
"No trouble."

"Mr.Väinämöinen, what brings you here?" Perussi asked.

"N-N-Nothing..."

"Oh? I see." Perussi blinked, but then a strange smile formed on his face. Tino squeaked at the sight. "Are you interested in a job in the office?"

"I-I-I..."

"You don't have to decide right away!" Perussi chuckled at the nevrous wreck of a Fin. "But let me know whenever you're interested!"

And with that he walked back into the office, leaving poor Tino scared. He turned to Lukas, his violet eyes wide with fright.

"Lukas, please..."

"Not this again."

"Mathias isn't lying." Tino whimpered. "Please..."

"NOT. NOW!" Lukas hissed. "We're done talking about this."

"But..."

"WE'RE DONE!" Lukas roared, whipping around to face the terrified Fin. "WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF ALL THESE JOKES AND LIES MATHIAS KEEPS SPREADING!"

Lukas stormed off toward the school leaving a trembling and near to tears Tino behind.

"Oh no... NONONONO!"

* * *

**:B**


End file.
